


Growing Up Luthor Danvers

by Gotta_Start_Somewhere



Series: Changing our Colors [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Children, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, maybe some smut in some chapters - so the rating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotta_Start_Somewhere/pseuds/Gotta_Start_Somewhere
Summary: One shots based on the previous works of this series.  Kara is a chef married to Lena, CEO and owner of L-Corp.  Alex is an FBI agent married to Sam, CFO of L-Corp.  Kara and Lena have two daughters, Caity and Siobhan.  Alex and Sam have twins, Christopher and Margot.  One big happy family.





	1. Happy Thanksgiving

Lena and Eliza were settled at the kitchen table in Midvale making bread on Thanksgiving morning. The tradition had become a source of happiness for both of them and they chatted as they worked. Lena heard the patter of small feet and looked up to see Caity standing at the bottom of the steps sleepily rubbing her eyes.

“Caity, sweetheart,” Lena said, scooping up the three year old, “You’re not supposed to be on the stairs without an adult, remember?”

“But Mommy’s sleeping,” Caity answered with a pout.

“Well, you need to wake her up then,” Lena answered and she sat and turned Caity’s body to face hers on her lap. “Why do we have rules?” Lena asked softly.

“To keep me safe,” Caity answered, looking down at her lap and getting teary-eyed from being reprimanded in front of her ZaZa.

Eliza looked at Caity and Lena and smiled softly.

“So next time you’ll find an adult to help you on the stairs, right?” Lena asked.

“Yes, Mum,” Caity answered snuggling into Lena’s body. Caity looked at the table then looked at Lena, “What you making, Mum. Can I?” She started reaching towards the dough but Lena pulled her hand back.

“You need to wash your hands first, baby,” Lena said, “We’re making bread. Every Thanksgiving morning I make bread with ZaZa.”

Eliza stood up and held her arms out. Caity reached out and they went to the sink together to wash hands. Caity giggled as Eliza used way more soap than necessary to make bubbles. Lena felt warmth in her chest watching them together at the sink. She started rolling out the dough and Eliza pushed a chair right to the edge of the table and let Caity stand on it. Lena handed Caity the rolling pin and helped her push it back and forth as Eliza stood close by making sure Caity wouldn’t fall. Caity was smiling ear to ear.

Lena turned her head as she heard more footsteps coming down the steps. Kara appeared in the doorway holding Siobhan. She looked at the scene in the kitchen and smiled widely.

“What’s happening down here?” Kara asked.

“We’re making bread!” Caity shouted, and they all laughed even as Lena reminded Caity that there were people still sleeping in the house.

Lena took Siobhan from Kara’s arms and Kara gave Caity a quick kiss.

“It looks like all that’s left is to cut it and bake it,” Kara said, “You guys did a good job.”

“I wanna cut it!” Caity said, jumping up and down on the chair.

“Whoa there,” Kara said, as she and Eliza both grabbed onto the jumping toddler, “You’re not quite old enough to use a knife, Caity. It’s not safe.”

“I don’t like safe,” Caity said, pouting. Kara looked at Lena with a confused expression.

“We already had a little talk this morning because she used the stairs alone,” Lena said, and Kara grinned and shook her head.

“Well safe is good, Caity,” Kara said, “You sit on my lap and Mum can show us how to cut it. Maybe next year you can help with that part.”

Eliza took Siobhan in her arms and Lena sat next to Caity and Kara. She took the knife and explained how soda bread was cut into pieces before it was baked. Caity listened intently and when Lena was done she let Caity put each piece onto the baking sheet. As they were placing the sheet in the oven Siobhan started whimpering.

“I know, you’re hungry,” Kara said, huffing out a breath. 

“Why don’t you guys go in the den and I’ll clean up in here,” Eliza said. Kara walked out with the two girls but Lena lingered behind to help clean up.

“I’ve got it, Lena,” Eliza said, then she noticed Lena pausing. “Is everything ok, dear?”

“I just want you to know,” Lena said softly, “How much it means to me to be here with you and Caity, making the bread.” Lena felt Eliza’s embrace before she finished her sentence.

“Oh, Lena, I know how much it means,” Eliza answered, “Because it fills my heart, too.”  
Eliza smiled as she pulled away, “You better go help your wife, I’m sure Caity is driving her crazy while she tries to feed the little one.” 

Lena nodded and walked into the den. Kara was shushing Caity as she loudly screamed at the Netflix screen scrolling in front of her. Lena giggled and pulled Caity onto her lap and took control of the remote. She started Moana and Caity jumped onto the floor and folded her legs in front of the tv. Lena looked over at Kara who had Siobhan comfortable suckling on her chest. Lena scooted closer to Kara and rubbed Siobhan’s cheek softly. Kara looked at Lena and leaned forward just a bit. Lena leaned forward and met Kara’s lips with hers.

“I thought we were past the days of making out at Mom’s house,” Alex said as she walked into the den. Caity jumped up and searched behind Alex. In just a moment Christopher and Margot followed into the den still in their pajamas. Caity grabbed Margot’s hand and they joined her on the floor and started talking to one another about the movie.

Kara smirked at Alex, “You’re just jealous.”

“Hey, I think I’ll head upstairs for a few minutes,” Alex said, smiling slyly at Kara, “Kids, you okay down here with your aunts?” Christopher and Margot nodded and Alex walked back toward the stairs, “Who’s jealous now?”

Lena laughed heartily and Kara couldn’t help but giggle as well. About a half hour later the bread and coffee were ready. Sam and Alex were back downstairs dressed and freshened up and they all settled down. Soon enough the kids were covered in butter and honey and enjoying the warm bread immensely. Jeremiah and Eliza were laughing and patting the children with damp paper towels in an unsuccessful attempt to keep everyone from getting too sticky.

“You guys got this, right?” Kara asked as she grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her towards the stairs, “Our turn to get dressed.”

“That’s really low, Kara,” Alex said, smiling, “I left you with movie time, not giant mess time.”

“We’re fine, honey, take your time,” Eliza said and Kara winked at Alex and laughed as she started up the stairs. 

Lena and Kara walked into their bedroom and pulled the door closed behind them.

“Shower?” Kara asked as she pulled Lena into her body.

Lena dropped her hand down onto the small of Kara’s back and pulled her in even closer. She kissed her softly then pulled back, “Absolutely.”

They went into the bathroom together and got into the shower. They washed each other and kissed a bit but they knew they didn’t have time to do anything further. They dried off and dressed and Kara pulled Lena in for one more kiss before they headed downstairs.

“I love you, Lee,” Kara said as she pulled back from the kiss.

“I love you too,” Lena answered softly, “Is everything okay?”

“Remember how Eliza said you get more emotional when you’re a mom?” Kara asked. Lena nodded and Kara continued, “I’m just feeling really, really thankful today – for you and the girls.”

Lena hugged Kara tightly and gave her another quick kiss, “I know just how you feel, darling.”

They walked back downstairs. Lena grabbed Caity and took her back upstairs to change from her honey covered pajamas. She pulled out a dress with an embroidered turkey on the front. 

“It’s so pretty!” Caity said excitedly as she put her head through the bottom of the dress.  
Lena thought the dress was ridiculous but Caity and Kara both went crazy for it when they saw it for sale at the craft fair the week before. Lena smiled once Caity started twirling around in excitement in the dress. She decided it was perfect, even if it wasn’t exactly couture.

They walked back downstairs and Caity made a big deal of showing everyone her dress. She got very aggravated when Christopher kept trying to look past her for a clear view of the television. Alex finally got him to acknowledge the dress just to settle Caity down. 

The kids all settled down to finish watching the movie and Siobhan was sleeping peacefully. Sam, Alex, Lena and Kara joined Eliza in the kitchen and everyone helped finish up the preparations for the big meal.

“I’m a little sad Winn and Eve won’t be here today,” Eliza said, “But I’m sure Eve’s family is thrilled to be getting a little time with Nia. She’s such a cutie.”

“I’m glad Siobhan will have someone closer to her age to hang around with,” Sam said, “She’s going to need a buddy to help defend herself against the crazies.” They all giggled.

“They do get a little rambunctious with their love,” Lena said, “Sometimes I think they’re going to crush the poor babe fighting over who gets to hug her first.”

“I’m so glad you gals had your kids so near in age with each other,” Eliza said, “They are always going to be close, you can tell already.”

“I assure you, nothing makes Caity happier than hearing that the cousins are coming over to play,” Lena said smiling.

Alex and Kara grabbed the kids from the den and went into the backyard. Jeremiah joined them and soon they were running around playing some sort of tag game. Eliza, Sam and Lena took turns holding Siobhan while they watched the activity. After a while they brought the kids inside and put them all down for a nap.

While the kids napped, the adults finished up all the preparations then relaxed together for a while until it was time to take the turkey out of the oven. Kara settled on the couch to feed Siobhan, hoping she would get to sit through the meal uninterrupted. Eventually they woke up the other kids and everyone gathered downstairs.

The food was all spread out on the table and Sam called the kids to take their places. Christopher sat at the table holding on to his favorite blanket.

“Christopher, you know that you can’t bring blankie to the table,” Sam said, “Go put it on the couch while we eat.” The young boy just sat with a petulant look on his face. Everyone busied themselves so as not to put too much attention on the battle of wills.

“You heard your mother, Chris,” Alex said sternly, “Go put the blankie on the couch.”

“I don’t wanna,” he answered, digging in and holding his blanket tightly. Sam huffed out a deep breath and walked over and picked up the toddler and brought him to the den. The other cousins were craning their necks to watch and Eliza quickly distracted them with a paper turkey centerpiece she bought for the day. A few minutes later Sam and Christopher reappeared without the blanket. Christopher’s eyes were red but he was calmed down. He sat in his chair next to Alex and she leaned over and whispered in his ear and ruffled his hair.

“Ok, family, it’s time for thanks,” Jeremiah announced, “We are going to go around the table and everyone is going to say something they are thankful for. Kids, you can say anything that you are happy about but you can’t name anyone at the table because we remember to be thankful for each other every day, okay?” The kids all nodded. Eliza was next to Jeremiah so she went first.

“I am thankful for all of this wonderful food we have to share today,” Eliza said, “And we have to remember that everyone isn’t as lucky as we are to have so much food. We have to always remember to help others who need it, kids.” She nodded to Kara who sat next to her.

“I’m thankful for Miss Lance since she helps us out so much with Caity and Siobhan,” Kara said, “I don’t know what we would do without her.” Kara looked down at Caity next to her, “Your turn, sweetie.”

“I thankful for Joyce, my garden angel,” Caity said and all the adults muffled their giggles.

“It’s guardian angel, darling,” Lena said and Caity just smiled and nodded, “That was a good one.”

“I’m thankful for all the people who use their time and their money to help keep the New Hope project successful,” Lena said, “Just like ZaZa said, they remember to help others.”

“I’m thankful Alex got rid of her motorcycle and got a big car we can all fit in,” Sam said, and Alex rolled her eyes and laughed at Sam.

“I’m thankful it’s not a minivan,” Alex mumbled.

“It’s not your turn, Momma,” Margot objected and everyone laughed.

“You’re right, Margot,” Alex answered giggling, “your turn.”

“I’m thankful for Brainy,” Margot said smiling, “He’s the best dog ever!”

“I wanna puppy,” Caity said, looking seriously at Lena.

“It’s thankful time, not I want time, Caity,” Lena said to Caity.

“Your turn, Christopher,” Jeremiah said, doing his best to distract Caity from her puppy longing.

“I’m thankful for my blankie,” Christopher said, obstinately crossing his arms in front of himself. Lena and Kara stifled their giggles as Sam and Alex both glared at him.

“Well the apple didn’t fall far from the tree with that one,” Eliza said, winking at Alex.

“Ok, it’s really my turn now,” Alex said, “And I’m thankful for Baby Nia being born this year, even if we miss her today.”

“And Uncle Winn and Aunt Eve!” Margot added.

“Okay, I’m last,” Jeremiah said, “And I’m thankful for our big oak tree out back because every year at Thanksgiving I look out and remember the day Alex and Sam surprised us with their Thanksgiving wedding.”

“I wanna see it,” Caity said excitedly.

“We can all go out there after dinner,” Sam said, “And we’ll show you just the spot.”

They started handing out the food and soon enough everyone was eating happily. Christopher eventually forgot about his blankie and was enjoying his family time. When they were done they cleaned up and went out into the backyard. The kids ran around under the oak tree and the adults watched their excitement and laughed along with them. After about a half hour of running around all of the kids were rubbing their eyes. 

“I think we should start packing up,” Kara said, “It’s not as easy as it used to be.”

Eliza and Jeremiah took over babysitting duties while the women gathered all their belongings and packed up the cars. There was at least fifteen minutes of hugs and kisses before everyone was satisfied and the kids were all strapped into their car seats and they all headed home.

When they arrived home Lena pulled out the car seat with Siobhan strapped inside while Kara carefully pulled out sleeping Caity. They made it upstairs and transferred both girls to bed without anyone waking up. Kara took Lena’s hand and pulled her into their bedroom and closed the door. She pushed Lena down onto the bed and snuggled up next to her.

“Babe, we could at least get changed before we get into bed,” Lena said laughing.

Kara climbed atop Lena and kissed her softly, “You know what I’m thankful for?”

“What?” Lena asked, smiling.

“You without clothes,” Kara answered and she started unbuttoning Lena’s shirt.

Lena laughed then leaned up and caught Kara’s lips with hers, thinking just how very thankful she was as well.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is not happy with Lena's new employee

“Oh, thank God, I’m starving,” Lena said as Kara walked into the office. Sam and another woman stood up from the opposite side of Lena’s desk.

“We can finish up after lunch,” Sam said. Lena walked around the desk. 

“Kara, you remember Lucy Sanchez, she’s the new head of R&D around here,” Lena said.

“Oh, yeah, hi,” Kara said, barely looking up as she started setting up lunch at the table for her and Lena. 

“Ok, see you after lunch, Lena,” Lucy said, casually touching Lena’s arm as she passed and nodding over at Kara as she left the office. Sam watched as Kara’s fist clenched as she continued pulling out the food containers.

“Later, Kara,” Sam said, smirking and shaking her head at Kara when she caught her attention.

“Is something bothering you?” Lena asked as she walked over to the table, “You were kind of rude just now.”

“No I wasn’t,” Kara said sullenly.

“You barely even acknowledged Sam and it seemed like you ignored Lucy on purpose,” Lena said, “What’s going on?”

“How come she calls you Lena?” Kara asked, “She’s only been here a couple of weeks. Everyone else calls you Ms. Luthor-Danvers.”

“Sam calls me Lena, and so does Jess,” Lena answered, “And Lucy is the head of R&D, she’s one of the top people in the company and I told her to call me Lena.”

They sat down and started to eat in grumpy silence.

“I can’t believe you’re jealous,” Lena finally said, “You’re acting like a teenager.”

“I’m not jealous,” Kara huffed out, “I know you wouldn’t do anything like that. I just don’t like her. And, by the way, she touches you all the time. It’s inappropriate.”

“Good lord, Kara, she does not touch me all the time,” Lena said, “And if she did touch me inappropriately you know I would never allow it.”

“She touched your shoulder before she walked out of here today,” Kara said sullenly.

“Let’s just change the subject, I wanted to have a pleasant lunch in peace with my wife,” Lena said, “Not be accused of office flirting.”

“I didn’t accuse you,” Kara said, “I accused her.”

“Which means that I’m either too stupid to notice or I’m okay with it, right?” Lena shot back.

“You’re right, we should change the subject,” Kara said.

Lunch didn’t go very well as both women were clearly aggravated even as they tried to discuss other subjects. They finished quickly and Kara gave Lena a very short and chaste kiss before leaving. Lena missed the tight hug and longing kiss Kara usually gave at the end of their lunches together. 

Sam and Lucy came back to finish up their meetings and Lena stuck to business. There was no small talk and Lena wrapped up as quickly as she could. Lucy left to head back to her office but Sam lingered for a moment.

“What, Sam?” Lena asked grumpily.

“What’s going on with Kara?” Sam asked, “Everything okay?”

“She doesn’t like Lucy,” Lena answered, “She was acting like a jealous teenager. It was ridiculous.”

Sam giggled and Lena gave her a death stare.

“I’m sorry, Lena,” Sam said, “But Lucy is a beautiful woman and she is a bit of a flirt – not just with you, it’s her personality.”

“What do you mean?” Lena said.

“You’re so oblivious, Lena,” Sam said, “She laughs way too hard at your stupid jokes and she’s pretty handsy. But she’s like that with everyone. She’s a big nerd and a little socially unaware and she’s in a supermodel body. I get where Kara’s coming from.”

“I’m not leading her on or anything,” Lena said defensively.

“Relax. I don’t think she’s attracted to you,” Sam said, “It’s just how she is. Kara’s not around enough to see she’s that way with everyone.”

“I hope she doesn’t make any of our employees uncomfortable,” Lena said.

“No way, everyone loves her,” Sam said, “Kara would too if she knew her. I think it’s kind of cute that Kara is jealous.”

“I don’t,” Lena said, “She should trust me.”

“Don’t overreact, Lena,” Sam said, “Kara trusts you and you know it. She doesn’t like anyone flirting with you because you are hers. You wouldn’t like someone showing Kara too much affection either.”

“I guess you’re right,” Lena said, “Well, I have too much work to finish to talk about this nonsense any longer. I need to be home by three thirty to take the girls so Kara can head out to the restaurant for a couple of hours.”

“Be nice to your wife, Lena,” Sam teased as she headed out of the office.

Lena got home and she and Kara were swept into their usual domesticity. Caity was insistent on doing everything herself and, since she was only three years old, everything took forever. Changing clothes was a constant battle. If Lena or Kara tried to help Caity would sulk and cry but if they let her do it herself it took a full fifteen minutes, at least. Eating dinner was equally as trying as Caity wanted to put her own food on her plate and pour her own drink. Inevitably there was a giant mess at the end of every meal. In the meantime, Siobhan was only eight months old and needed a lot of attention with feedings and diaper changing and starting to crawl around. There was no time for Lena and Kara to worry about any minor disagreements they had about Lucy.

**********************

Two months later

The annual New Hope Gala was upon them again. Kara held Lena’s hand as they walked into the ballroom of the Ritz Carlton Hotel. They found their table and Sam, Alex, Eliza, Jeremiah, Winn and Eve were all already seated enjoying drinks.

“Hey, everybody,” Kara said, “Sorry we’re a little late.”

“Are you kidding, you guys are lifesavers,” Alex said, “I’m so glad Miss Lance was able to watch all of the kids. Were they settled when you left?”

“Yep, I just finished feeding Siobhan,” Kara said, “She’s pretty much weaned now but she’s a little grumpy about it still. She did okay with the bottle, it just took a few minutes longer than usual. Also, Caity was trying to climb all over me and asking if she could feed her the whole time.”

“Are you guys sure about keeping them overnight?” Lena asked.

“Yes, stop asking!” Sam said, “We know you guys need to stay to the end tonight. It’s ridiculous for you to come to our house to get the kids when everyone will be sleeping.”

A woman walked up behind Lena and placed her hand on her shoulder. Kara noticed the hand first then looked up to see it was Lucy Sanchez.

“Hi, Lena,” Lucy said excitedly, “You look great! I’m heading to the bar, do you need anything?”

“I can get her drink,” Kara said sternly, standing up quickly and looking directly at Lucy, “I know what she likes.”

Lena glared at Kara and shook her head, “Get me a Scotch and water. I don’t think champagne is gonna cut it tonight.”

Lena introduced Lucy to everyone at the table. She noticed Sam whispering to Alex and Alex stood and walked with Kara to the bar. Jeremiah asked Lucy about her work at L-Corp and they were soon engaged in conversation. Lena noticed that Lucy had moved her hand over to Jeremiah’s shoulder as they spoke. Alex and Kara approached the table together. Kara looked a bit sheepish and Lena figured Alex had said something to her about her gruff behavior toward Lucy. Kara sat down and put Lena’s drink in front of her.

“It’s okay,” Lena said sarcastically, “She’s clearly flirting with your father now.”

Kara took a deep breath and calmed herself before taking Lena’s hand in hers. “Sorry,” Kara mumbled softly, “She gets under my skin.”

“I know she does, but you need to let it go,” Lena said, “She’s the same with everyone and she’s a great employee. Everyone at L-Corp loves her, even if she is a bit awkwardly flirty.”

A slow song came on and Lena took Kara’s hand. She stood and they walked together out to the dance floor. There were a few other couples dancing already and they found their way to an empty space. Lena put her arms around Kara’s shoulders and Kara put her hands on Lena’s hips. After a few seconds Kara pulled Lena closer and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“It makes me crazy to think of anyone else near you,” Kara said, “I know it’s ridiculous and I’m sorry.”

Lena leaned back and looked at Kara and smirked, “So you are jealous?”

“Yes, okay, yes,” Kara huffed, then she pulled Lena back close so she was whispering in her ear again, “We’re always dealing with the girls and we barely get any time together and then I visit the office and she’s always there. And, I know she does it with everyone but I don’t like it when she touches you.”

Lena pulled back from Kara and looked at her. She took her hand and led her to the elevator. They got in and Lena pushed the button for the top floor.

“Lena, what are we doing?” Kara asked.

“Just be quiet and wait,” Lena said sternly.

They got to the top floor and walked to the door of the penthouse suite. Lena pushed a code and the door opened. She took Kara’s hand and pulled her into the room.

“This was supposed to be a surprise for later, but fuck it,” Lena said. She turned Kara around and unzipped her dress and pulled it off of her shoulders. It slid to the floor and Kara stepped out of it and turned around. Her eyes stared intently at Lena and her breath was already quickened. “The only hands I ever want on me are yours, Kara.”

Kara pulled Lena into her and met her lips roughly. Her hand reached around and undid Lena’s dress and Lena shrugged out of it as it fell to the floor. They stumbled to the couch together and Lena pulled Kara on top of her. They were kissing roughly and Kara was moaning into Lena’s mouth. Lena wrapped her legs around Kara and grinded their bodies together. Kara slipped her hand down into Lena’s panties and started rubbing.

“Fuck, Kara,” Lena moaned out. She immediately slipped her hand into Kara’s panties and plunged two fingers into Kara.

“Oh my god,” Kara panted out. 

The women furiously rubbed one another, seemingly in a race to see which one could push the other over the edge first. It didn’t take long until they were coming undone together. 

Kara lay on top of Lena, both women getting their breath back. Lena rubbed Kara’s back softly and peppered her neck softly with kisses. Lena spoke first.

“We need to get back downstairs,” Lena said.

Kara just let out a humming noise and kissed Lena softly.

“Really, Kara,” Lena giggled and Kara sat up and pulled Lena with her.

They made their way into the bathroom and tried their best to fix their makeup and hair. They quickly pulled their dresses back on and hurried to the elevator. The doors closed and Kara pulled Lena close.

“There are no words for how much I love you,” Kara said, kissing Lena softly.

“I’m yours, and yours only,” Lena said, “Don’t forget it.”

The elevator doors opened and the women made their way out. They stopped at the bar and made their way back to the table. Eliza, Jeremiah, Winn and Eve were all out on the dance floor. Sam and Alex were enjoying their cocktails and talking with one another. Lena and Kara sat down with their drinks.

“Gee, where did you two go?” Sam asked, smirking at Lena.

“We were just mingling with the guests,” Lena answered.

“Is that what you call it these days?” Alex replied and Sam nearly spit out her drink.

“We know you have a room here,” Sam said, “And, Kara, there’s still some very red lipstick on your collarbone you might want to rub off.”

Kara grabbed a napkin and blushed furiously as she rubbed off the lipstick.

“Crap, I thought we checked everything,” Kara mumbled as she wiped at her shoulder.

“So, Lena, you think you could hire someone to flirt with Sam so I can get a little action at the next gala?” Alex asked, giggling.

“I’ll put it on my list,” Lena said.

Lucy suddenly approached the table. “Hey guys, can I join you?” she asked excitedly.

“Please do,” Kara said smiling widely, “The more the merrier.”

Lena looked at Kara and rolled her eyes and laughed at Kara’s big goofy grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm constantly amused at how many comments I get from people on my stories who like a little bit of angst. I just had a thought that this situation might be a little amusing so I did a quick one-shot.


	3. Happy Birthday, Lena!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point Caity is about to turn four and Siobhan is just under one year

Lena turned over in her bed and reached out her arm. She opened her eyes and groggily realized that Kara was not there. She rolled over and curled back into the sheets, deciding to take just a few more moments to herself before getting up to face the day. In her sleepiness she didn’t remember that the day was a special one.

A few minutes later Lena turned over as she heard the pitter patter of little feet running down the hall toward the bedroom. A smile came over Lena as she could hear Caity giggling and Kara trying to shush her. The door opened and Caity walked slowly to the side of the bed. Lena greeted her with a smile.

“She’s awake!” Caity shouted turning back toward Kara, “Mum’s awake!”

“I see that,” Kara said, giggling at Caity’s exuberance, “But I’m sure she’d be happier if you weren’t yelling.”

Caity was trying unsuccessfully to climb up onto their bed and Lena leaned down and pulled her up next to her. Caity climbed up on top of Lena excitedly and straddled her belly. Lena couldn’t help but smile as Caity dramatically fell atop her to give her a hug.

“It’s your birthday, Mum!” Caity said as she wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck, “We made you breakfast! I cooked!”

“Oh, you did the cooking?” Lena answered, giggling, “Well, I’ll have to ask your Mommy how that went.”

Kara rolled her eyes at Lena and laughed as she placed Siobhan gently on the bed. Caity moved off of Lena and around to the other side of her little sister. Lena pulled her younger daughter closer and snuggled the three of them together.

“I’m going to get the breakfast tray,” Kara said.

“Wait!” Lena said quickly, “Maybe it would be easier if we ate in the kitchen?”

“I want breakfast in bed for your birthday,” Caity said, pouting out her lip and eyes filling with tears.

“I suggested the kitchen repeatedly,” Kara said, smirking at Lena, “But Caity thinks that breakfast in bed is a great birthday treat.”

“Well, I guess it is a fun birthday surprise,” Lena answered and Caity bounced up and down with happiness.

Kara paused a moment then went over to her bedside and grabbed her phone. She hopped into bed and put her arm around Lena and held out the phone to take a selfie of the four of them. 

“Kara, I look terrible,” Lena protested, “I just woke up.”

“You look beautiful, just smile,” Kara said.

Lena smiled and Kara took a few pictures. She hopped out of bed and went to the kitchen to get the food. 

“You’re always pretty, Mum,” Caity said. 

“Well, thank you, Caity, that’s very sweet,” Lena said, tearing up just a bit.

“But I’m the most beautifulest,” Caity said and Lena shook her head and lost any and all feelings of sappiness that she had just a moment earlier.

“Beautifulest is not a word, Caity,” Lena said as Kara walked back into the room, “And even though you are quite beautiful it is not polite nor is it appropriate to think that you are better looking than everyone else.”

Kara had no idea what she walked in on but she couldn’t help but smile as Lena looked grumpily at Caity who returned her look with a pout.

“Breakfast is here!” Kara said excitedly, trying to change the subject. 

Lena smiled widely as Kara set down the tray filled with crepes, different fruit toppings, whipped cream and syrup. Caity started moving toward the tray and Kara stopped her quickly.

“We need to do this without making a big mess if we want to do it again, ok?” Kara said to Caity. 

Caity nodded and sat down right next to Kara. Lena sat up and pulled Siobhan on to her lap. Kara showed Caity how to pull off a piece of crepe and dip it into whatever topping she liked. Lena used a spoon to feed Siobhan some of the pears and the baby was happily devouring the breakfast. 

“I’m not sure you’re actually going to get any of your birthday breakfast,” Kara teased.

“This is perfect,” Lena said, taking a moment to dip a bite of crepe into raspberries and whipped cream and taking a bite.

When they all finished eating Kara carefully picked up the tray and put it on the bedside table. She got back into bed and they all snuggled together for a while. When the girls started getting restless, Kara announced that they had practiced a song for Lena’s birthday and Caity jumped up to stand next to Kara on the bed. Kara started and Caity joined in as they sang “You Are My Sunshine” together. Kara sung beautifully but Caity sounded just as tone-deaf as Lena. Lena giggled the whole time and Siobhan nearly started crying by the time it ended. 

“That was, without a doubt, the best birthday present I’ve ever received,” Lena said, pulling Caity in with her free arm to give her a hug.

Kara snapped a quick picture of Lena and the two girls. Both Lena and Caity were looking at Siobhan and giggling and the baby had a perfect goofy smile. Kara immediately made it into her screen saver and looked at it happily for a few moments.

“Ok, little ones, come with me,” Kara said, looking at Lena, “You stay here.”

“You sure?” Lena asked, “I can help get them dressed.”

“Stay here,” Kara said, leaning down to give her a kiss, “Just relax for a few minutes. I’ll be back.”

Kara took the girls and walked out and Lena curled back into the bed. She was really comfortable and she couldn’t remember the last time she had been able to stay in bed so late. She wished her birthday fell on a Sunday every year. She was nodding in and out of sleep when Kara came back into the room a few minutes later.

“Where are the girls?” Lena asked.

Kara climbed into the bed and right on top of Lena and kissed her softly.

“Alex came and got them,” Kara said, “We’re meeting them in a couple of hours for a late lunch and some cake and ice cream.”

“This day just keeps getting better,” Lena said, smiling and kissing Kara softly.

“You know, there’s some whipped cream left,” Kara said, smirking at Lena. 

She sat up and pulled Lena up with her. She pulled Lena’s shirt over her head and pushed her back down onto the pillow. Kara reached over and grabbed a handful of whipped cream and dropped it onto Lena’s breasts. Lena looked completely shocked then broke into a fit of giggles.

“Oops,” Kara said, “I guess I’ll have to get that off.”

An hour later the women were in the shower and the sheets were tumbling in the washing machine. Kara was standing behind Lena cleaning her softly with a washcloth.

“I’m not sure that was at all sanitary,” Lena said and Kara laughed loudly.

“I’m positive it was not,” Kara said giggling, “And to think you were worried about Caity making a mess.”

“Please do not mention our daughters in the same conversation as what just went on in our bedroom,” Lena said, turning to Kara and smiling widely.

Kara pulled Lena into a kiss and they finished cleaning off together.

“I don’t want to rush you but we kind of need to get moving,” Kara said, “The girls have this whole cake and ice cream thing planned and I’m sure Caity is bouncing off the walls.”

Lena pulled Kara close and hugged her tightly. “I used to hate my birthday,” she sighed, “But now it’s just so wonderful.”

“It should be wonderful,” Kara said, pulling back to kiss Lena softly, “You deserve it.”

They got out of the shower and got dressed. They walked together holding hands to the park. Lena stopped short when she saw a pop-up tent set up with a big banner reading “Happy Birthday, Lena” hung along the front.

Caity came running out of the tent with a huge smile as soon as she saw Lena and jumped into her arms. Lena had to hold back tears as she realized that it wasn’t just Sam and Alex and the kids – Eliza and Jeremiah were there along with Winn and Eve and Nia. There was a big spread of food on the table along with some silly birthday hats and decorations. Brainy was even there, laying on the ground panting.

“It’s a party for you, Mum,” Caity said, hugging Lena’s neck tightly.

“I see that, it looks incredible, Caity,” Lena said, stepping into the tent and getting hugs from everyone.

“I made this for you, LeeLee,” Christopher said, handing her a drawing. Lena smiled widely at the picture and at the use of the nickname the kids had taken to calling her. 

“Well, let me see,” Lena said, pulling Christopher close to her, “This looks like a picture of some of my favorite people!”

“It’s me and Margot and Caity,” Christopher said happily, “And that’s Siobhan and Nia!”

The drawings of the babies were basically blobs with four lines sticking out for arms and legs. Lena giggled and pulled Christopher into a big hug.

“It’s just perfect, Christopher,” Lena said, “Thank you!”

Eliza walked over and pulled Lena into a tight hug, “Happy birthday, my dear.”

Lena hugged Eliza back just as tightly and reveled in the warmth of her arms. She loved how Eliza treated her as if she were her own daughter. She walked over to Sam and Alex and thanked them for taking the kids off their hands for a couple of hours. They assured her that they expected full payback and they all laughed together.

They spent the next couple of hours eating the spread of sandwiches and snacks that Kara had prepared the day before for the event. They ran around the park and flew kites and played with the kids and everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves.

Lena felt arms around her waist and leaned back into Kara.

“Is this okay?” Kara asked softly. At the beginning of their relationship Lena didn’t like celebrating her birthday. Kara knew it brought back sad memories of years of disappointment at Lillian’s hands. Over the years it had gotten easier but Kara was still a bit unsure of surprising Lena with the whole family. 

Lena turned to face Kara and pulled her in closely, “It’s perfect, Kara. Honestly, it’s the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

Kara’s face broke into a large grin.

“Ready for cake, Lena?” Winn shouted from across the tent. Lena didn’t get a chance to answer as the excited screams of the children filled the tent. Winn pulled the cake out of the box and the kids all ran over to see it. Winn knew they would be excited about a cake so he iced it with two Minnie Mouse figures dancing together. The kids loved it and Lena laughed through the whole off tune singing of Happy Birthday. She let the kids help blow out the candles and they all smiled happily.

“Ok, kiddos, it’s going to be dark soon,” Jeremiah said, “Time to pack up.”

Everyone helped gather together all of their things. Alex and Sam had the double stroller with them so Kara strapped Caity and Siobhan in for the ride home. Lena went around thanking everyone and accepting all the hugs and kisses she was offered. When they were finished with the goodbyes Kara and Lena enjoyed the walk home. Both of the girls were asleep within the first block. 

Lena and Kara made their way into the apartment and transferred the girls to their beds. Caity snuggled with her teddy bear under her sheets and Siobhan lay peacefully in her crib. Lena took a few minutes watching each of them before she left their rooms to join Kara out in the den. When she walked out Kara had an antipasto plate and a bottle of wine waiting.

“More food?” Lena said, smiling.

“It’s just some fancy veggies and some wine,” Kara said.

“My favorite,” Lena said, sitting down next to Kara.

Kara immediately pulled Lena closer and leaned forward. “You’re my favorite,” she said as she connected their lips and kissed Lena softly. Kara brushed her tongue against Lena’s lips and the kiss quickly turned much more passionate.

When she needed to take a breath Lena pulled back from their kiss and looked at Kara. “Don’t get any ideas with the antipasto, dear. We are not bringing it into the bedroom.”

Kara laughed so loudly that Lena shushed her so she wouldn’t wake the girls.

“God, I love you,” Kara said, still giggling.

“Kara, this was a perfect day,” Lena said seriously, “Thank you for making it so special.”

“Anything for you, Lee,” Kara said, kissing Lena softly, “Happy Birthday.”


	4. Setbacks and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a big disappointment at work but finds all the love she needs at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried to get this out on New Years Eve but life interfered... happy new year

“Ok, shut it down,” Lena said, looking down at her desk sadly.

“I’m sorry, Lena,” Lucy said, not knowing what else to say, “I’ll take care of turning the lab over immediately.”

“It’s not your fault, Lucy. You have nothing to apologize for. Tomorrow is New Year’s Eve,” Lena answered, “No one will be working for the next couple of days. We’ll take care of it when we all get back.”

Lucy turned and nodded at Sam and walked out of the office. Lena’s head slumped into her hand and she rubbed her forehead. She was breathing heavily, controlling her emotions. It had been a very long time since she had felt like she failed at anything. She didn’t cherish the memory of the feeling.

Sam walked around the desk and put her hands softly on Lena’s shoulders. She felt Lena flinch and then relax. She rubbed her shoulders gently.

“I know this is disappointing, Lena,” Sam said, “But we both know every project is not going to work out around here. Sometimes you have to shut it down.”

“Sam, I thought we were close,” Lena said, “I felt like we were right on the edge of a breakthrough the whole time. If we could have figured it out think of how many lives would have been saved.”

The project had been the development of a new immunotherapy drug. The initial results seemed extremely promising and there was even a moment when Lena believed that L-Corp might just have found the cure for cancer. Unfortunately, further testing showed that the drug did indeed provide a cure but then turned the cells against themselves. Human trials were too dangerous to undertake and the project had to be scrapped. Years of research didn’t provide the cure and millions of dollars were lost.

“I know, Lena,” Sam said, still kneading Lena’s shoulders, “You’ll get back to the drawing board and see if you can figure out another way.”

Lena stood and turned and gave Sam a quick hug. She knew if she held on too tight she would start crying and she really just wanted to get home before she let go of her emotions entirely.

“Let’s call it a day,” Lena said to Sam, “There’s nothing else to do here.”

“Okay, so we’ll see you tomorrow night, right?” Sam asked.

“Of course,” Lena said, “I couldn’t ring in the new year without you.”

Lena gathered up her purse and shut down her computer. She walked out to the desk and told Jess to go home early as well. She walked the few blocks to her apartment and trudged out of the elevator as it reached the penthouse.

“Mum!” Caity shouted happily. She jumped up from the floor and ran toward Lena. Kara looked up and smiled. She was sitting on the floor playing with both girls and she turned Siobhan around and giggled as she watched the baby army crawl across the floor toward Lena.

For a moment Lena forgot the disappointment of her day as she squatted down to hug Caity. They both turned and laughed as the baby made her way to catch up to them. Lena pulled Siobhan up into her arms and held her tightly. As she held both girls in her arms she caught Kara’s eye. Kara was looking at them with a wide smile. As Lena felt the love of her family her emotions caught up with her. She held back a sob but the tears began to run down her cheeks.

Kara realized Lena was upset and jumped up from the floor. She hurried over to Lena and pulled her into a hug. Siobhan was getting squished between them and Caity was holding on to Lena’s leg and looking up at her, confused.

“Mum, did you get a boo-boo?” Caity asked, looking very worried. Lena took a deep breath.

“No, baby, I’m ok,” Lena answered, “I’m just sad because I had a bad day. I wanted something to work but I couldn’t get it right.”

Kara grabbed Siobhan in one arm and took Lena’s hand in the other and they all trudged toward the couch. Caity immediately climbed onto Lena’s lap and started crying too.

“I don’t want you to be sad,” Caity mumbled, hanging on to Lena’s shirt. Kara looked at Lena and wiped a tear from her cheek before moving her hand down to rub Caity’s back. Luckily, Siobhan was oblivious to the emotions and was happily back on the floor playing with a toy.

“Caity, even grown-ups get sad sometimes,” Kara said, “We just always remember to be here for each other when we’re feeling that way.” Kara scooted closer and pulled Lena and Caity toward her. 

Lena put her head on Kara’s shoulder and ran her fingers through Caity’s hair. She let herself relax and took comfort in the warmth of her family. She stopped crying and they all sat for a few moments.

“I bet cookies would help,” Caity said hopefully and Lena let out a loud laugh. Caity smiled widely at Lena’s laughter and Kara couldn’t help but giggle.

“I do love cookies,” Lena said, “But I think I’ll wait until after dinner to have those. How about we all make dinner and cookies together?”

“Lee, I have to go into work for a bit,” Kara said, sounding utterly distressed, “I have that big party tonight.”

“It’s okay,” Lena said, standing up from the couch and stepping out of her heels, “Let me get changed and we’ll talk for a moment then I’ll be in charge of the food.” Lena winked at Caity and she smiled excitedly. Lena walked toward the bedroom. Kara put Siobhan in the swing and faced her toward the television. She let Caity pick a show and get settled then left them to catch up to Lena.

She walked into the bedroom just as Lena was pulling a t-shirt over her head. She looked at Lena for a moment in her comfy clothes, her eyes red. She walked over and pulled Lena into her arms. Lena buried her head into Kara’s shoulder and let herself really cry for a few moments. Kara held her closely and rubbed her back softly. When Lena was cried out she pulled back a bit. Kara immediately leaned forward and kissed her gently. Lena couldn’t help but smile a bit as Kara pulled away.

“How do you do that?” Lena asked, chuckling softly.

“What?” Kara asked, gently wiping the tears from Lena’s face.

“Make me feel so much better,” Lena answered.

“I guess I learned from my wife,” Kara said, pulling her close again. “Lee, what happened?”

They sat on the edge of the bed and Lena explained what happened at L-Corp. Kara listened intently, never interrupting, until Lena finished her explanation.

“I honestly thought this might be it,” Lena said quietly, “This would be the drug that could save so many people.”

“Oh, babe,” Kara said, “Do you even realize how many people you’ve saved already? You’ve had so many successes.”

“But this would have been the biggest, by far,” Lena said, “And I really thought we were going to do it.”

“I know this is a big setback,” Kara said, “But that’s all it is. You can keep working on all the other amazing things L-Corp does, and New Hope. And, maybe one day you’ll figure it out. Even if you don’t, Lee, you’ve done so much good for this world.”

Lena took Kara’s face in her hands and leaned in and kissed her deeply. Kara let out a deep sigh as they parted.

“Gosh, I wish I didn’t have to go to work,” Kara said.

“I can’t lie, I wish you didn’t have to go,” Lena said, “But you do.”

“I promise I’ll leave as soon as I can,” Kara said.

Lena pulled Kara in for another quick kiss then walked back out into the den. She sat on the couch and Caity immediately jumped up to sit on her lap. Lena looked over to see Siobhan napping comfortably in the swing. She grabbed a blanket and cuddled up with Caity to finish watching the movie. Kara came and gave them all kisses before leaving for work.

When the movie ended Lena whipped up some quick grilled cheese sandwiches and some salad for her and Caity. She fed Siobhan some mashed veggies and few bites of her sandwich. She let Caity help her prepare an easy sugar cookie recipe and they both ate the cookies as soon as they were cool enough to hold. She bathed the girls and read them a couple of stories and found solace in the love of her daughters. She got both of the girls to sleep and went into her bedroom and settled down with a book. She nodded off to sleep after reading for a while.

Kara walked into the house and turned off all of the lights. She checked the girls, who were both sleeping soundly. She walked into the bedroom to find Lena sleeping. The lights were all still on and she was still wearing her sweats and t-shirt. Kara gently took the book from Lena’s hand and went to the bathroom to change. When she returned to the bedroom she turned off the lights and slid into bed. Within a moment, she felt Lena slide over and drape her arm over her chest.

“You’re home,” Lena said quietly.

“I am,” Kara answered gently, turning her body to face Lena.

Lena pulled Kara atop her and leaned up and kissed her roughly. She took Kara’s hand and led it down immediately toward her waist. Kara hesitated as Lena continued to push her hand downward.

“Wait, Lee,” Kara said softly as she pulled away, “Slow down.” 

Kara stood and went to the bedroom door and turned the lock. She came back to the bed and looked down at Lena. Lena’s face showed a mixture of anger, determination and sadness. Kara climbed back atop Lena and straddled her waist. She took Lena’s hands and put them above her head and held them there with one hand. She laid gently atop Lena and kissed her softly, making her way gently down her neck.

“My love,” Kara said softly as she kissed the area just beneath Lena’s ear. Kara felt Lena relax beneath her and she heard her sigh softly. Kara continued kissing Lena softly moving from her neck to her lips to her neck again. She loosened her hold on Lena’s hands and intertwined their fingers together. She gently grabbed Lena’s t-shirt and pulled it over her head then shed her shirt as well. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Kara whispered as she laid back atop Lena, “You’re everything.” 

Kara could taste the salt of Lena’s tears as she kissed her face gently and kept their bodies close. She took her time, gently stroking Lena’s neck and chest as she kissed her deeply. She finally brought her hand down and pulled off Lena’s sweat pants. She quickly shed hers as well and intertwined their naked bodies.

“Just let me love you,” Kara said softly, kissing Lena’s neck and letting her hand drag down between her legs. She kept her other fingers intertwined with Lena’s and held her hand tightly. Lena moaned softly and Kara rubbed her gently. She felt Lena’s hips start to move against her and she shifted her position so that she was straddling one of Lena’s thighs. She moved her hips in rhythm with Lena and gently circled her fingers just on the spot she knew drove her crazy.

“Kara, Kara,” Lena moaned out, her voice getting higher as her body began to shake. Kara’s breath was quickening and she picked up the pace grinding herself against Lena. She could feel Lena still holding back, waiting for Kara.

“Let go, Lena,” Kara said, curling her fingers and tightening her grip on Lena’s hand, “Just let go.”

Lena felt her body give in to Kara’s love and her orgasm washed over her. She pulled her free hand down and pulled Kara’s body even closer, moaning out her name over and over again. When she opened her eyes she saw Kara’s body pitch and go taut and felt Kara’s thighs tighten around hers. She held on to Kara tightly and felt her body finally relax entirely.

Kara lifted her head and looked at Lena. Her heart filled as Lena looked up with her with a big smile.

“You know exactly what I need,” Lena said, reaching behind Kara and rubbing her back softly.

“You’ve trained me well,” Kara said smirking.

“I love you, Kara,” Lena said, burrowing into Kara’s shoulder.

“You’d better,” Kara teased, pulling Lena into her side and getting comfortable. After a few minutes of cuddling Kara pulled away and stood up, gathering all of their clothing.

“Do we have to?” Lena sighed heavily.

“You’ll be thankful in the morning when we aren’t scrambling around like crazy,” Kara answered, tossing Lena’s pajamas at her. They both dressed and Kara unlocked the bedroom door and cracked it open slightly. She climbed back into bed and spooned herself around Lena. It only took a few minutes until they were both sleeping soundly.

A few hours later Kara and Lena both stirred as the sounds of Siobhan’s morning chatter came through the baby monitor.

“I got her,” Kara mumbled as she stood and walked out. A few moments later Lena felt the sheets being pulled and turned to see Caity sleepily climbing into the bed. She turned and held her arms out and Caity cuddled up next to her. Kara came into the bedroom with Siobhan a couple of minutes later and they all laid in bed together for a while comfortably snoozing. 

After a bit the girls woke up entirely and were ready for breakfast. The made their way to the kitchen and Kara started scrambling some eggs. Lena got the girls happily playing on a big mat on the floor and walked into the kitchen. She started the coffee pot then turned and looked at Kara. She walked behind her and put her arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

“It’s a new day, right?” Kara asked softly.

“A new day, and tonight will be a new year,” Lena answered, still holding Kara close.

“And you’re ready to save the world again?” Kara asked, turning around to pull Lena in for another kiss.

“Recharged for 2019,” Lena answered, “Thanks to you.”

“After the party tonight, I wouldn’t mind ringing in the new year the same way we did last night,” Kara said, smiling wickedly at Lena.

“That is, without a doubt, the best way possible I can think to start the new year,” Lena answered.

“Happy 2019,” Kara said, leaning in for a kiss.


	5. She returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena faces her past, literally

Lena knocked on the door and pushed it open to find Sam pushed up against the kitchen counter with Alex’s arms around her, their open mouthed kisses clear from across the room.

“Good Lord, cover your eyes, kids,” Lena teased as Alex and Sam parted.

“I thought we had a few more minutes,” Sam huffed out, “Did you guys jog back?”

Christopher pushed his way past Lena and ran over to Alex. She leaned down and pulled him up into a big hug. Margot followed right behind him with Caity in tow.

“We actually took our time,” Kara said giggling, “You had almost three hours alone.”

“What did you do without us, Mama?” Christopher asked Alex innocently.

“We just ate lunch and took a really good nap,” Alex answered.

“A nap?” Margot asked, “That’s no fun.”

Lena cocked an eyebrow at Sam, “When you grow up you like naps better, right Sam?”

“Absolutely,” Sam answered, chuckling at Lena.

“Okay, enough nap talk,” Kara said, smirking at the others, “You guys want to make cupcakes?”

Sam and Kara had promised the kids that they would all make cupcakes together when they returned from their outing. Lena and Alex teased that their wives really wanted the cupcakes more than the kids. 

The kids all shouted excitedly. Sam started grabbing the ingredients and the muffin tins and she and Kara settled into their routine in the kitchen with the older kids.

Lena pulled Siobhan out of the stroller and walked with Alex into the den. Lena sat and Alex rooted through the diaper bag and found a bottle. She handed it to Lena then plopped down next to her. She rubbed Siobhan’s face softly as she started drinking.

“She looks so much like you, Lena,” Alex said, “She’s beautiful.”

Lena was taken aback for a moment at Alex’s softness. Even though she and Alex had grown very close over the years she was still surprised sometimes how tender Alex could be with her.

“Alex, I need your advice,” Lena said quietly, “About something I haven’t discussed with Kara yet.”

“What’s up?” Alex asked, concern clear in her voice.

“I got an email from my office. I had already left for the day so I just got the message from Jess,” Lena started, “It was Lillian. She asked for an appointment to see me.”

“Holy crap, Lena,” Alex said, sighing, “When was the last time you heard from her?”

“I haven’t heard a peep since Kara and I met with her before we married,” Lena said, “So I guess it’s been almost five years.”

“Why didn’t you tell Kara?” Alex asked.

“I just wanted to wrap my head around how I feel before I freak her out,” Lena answered.

“Well, how do you feel about it?” Alex asked.

“A little curious, honestly,” Lena said, “I’m in such a good place in my life that I couldn’t care less about Lillian’s judgments any more. I just wonder why she would want to see me. And, I’m shocked she called to ask for an appointment. She’s always just barged in before. She even told Jess it would be fine if Kara wanted to be there.”

“I don’t think Kara will freak out,” Alex said, “But I don’t think she’ll be happy about it.”

“I’m not happy about it either,” Lena said, “I’m just curious, but I think Kara will want me to refuse to see her.”

“And you’d rather see her?” Alex asked.

“I think so,” Lena answered.

“I don’t think Sam is gonna like it either,” Alex said.

“Well, how about we get the kids settled after their cupcake adventure and we could all talk about it together,” Lena suggested.

“You want me to have your back?” Alex asked, smiling softly at Lena.

“Just maybe keep your wife and your sister from going too crazy?” Lena replied.

Alex put her arm around Lena and pulled her and Siobhan in for a hug, “I’ll do my best.”

When Siobhan finished the bottle Lena and Alex headed into the kitchen. The kids were all busy taking turns using the mixer while Kara and Sam did their best to keep the area from looking like a war zone. They finished filling the muffin tins and put them into the oven.

“Twenty minutes,” Sam said, putting the pans into the oven.

“Okay kids, let’s head to the playroom,” Alex said, leading the way, “You guys can play until the timer goes off.”

Alex got the kids set up with some music playing. They were all busying themselves with the toys. Lena put Siobhan into the swing where she was rocking contentedly. They both made their way back into the den and settled on the couches with Sam and Kara.

“So, while the kids are occupied I wanted to talk to you guys about something,” Lena said, her voice serious.

Kara looked confused as she moved a bit closer to Lena on the couch.

“Is something wrong?” Kara asked.

“Not exactly wrong,” Lena said, taking a deep breath, “I checked my work messages. Lillian called Friday afternoon and asked for an appointment.”

“Lillian?” Sam said, the disgust clear in her voice.

“Why does she want an appointment?” Kara asked, her voice rising angrily.

“I don’t know,” Lena answered, remaining calm, “She told Jess she wanted to see me and that it would be fine if you were there too, Kara.”

“That’s so generous of her,” Kara huffed out.

“Okay, relax, both of you,” Alex said, placing a hand on Sam’s thigh and directing her comment toward Kara, “Lena, how do you feel about it?”

Sam and Kara both took Alex’s cue and tried to reign in their emotions.

“I don’t know what to think,” Lena said, “She’s never asked my permission for anything my entire life. I’m honestly a little bit curious. I have no idea what is going on in her life. I don’t even know where she lives. Since we got married she just kind of disappeared.”

“Personally, I was really fine with the disappearance,” Kara said. She took a deep breath then she moved closer to Lena and draped her arm around her, “I’m sorry, I don’t really know what to say.”

“I know, this is a bit of a shock to me too,” Lena answered.

“Maybe we should look into what’s been going on with her,” Sam said, grabbing her laptop.

“Sam!” Alex said harshly, “Maybe you need to ask Lena before you go hacking around looking into Lillian’s business.”

“Actually, I was going to ask you to hack around,” Sam said, holding up the laptop.

“No hacking anything,” Lena said, quickly, “But I would be fine with a completely legal, above board internet search.”

Alex took the laptop from Sam and began searching.

“The last thing I see is a function she attended over a year ago in Chicago,” Alex said, her fingers still tapping on the keyboard, “Oh, and there’s a new address for her in Cleveland from just a few months ago.”

“Cleveland?” Lena asked, “That’s bizarre.”

“Who moves to Cleveland?” Sam asked.

“Maybe she met someone,” Kara offered, “who has a Cleveland connection. Are there any rich, old, desperate white guys in Cleveland?”

“Kara!” Alex reprimanded, “Ok, I don’t see any lawsuits or anything else I can find above board.”

“Did she say when she wanted to see us?” Kara asked.

“She told Jess that any time we could make ourselves available she would be there,” Lena answered.

“And you’re sure you want to do this?” Sam asked.

“I do, but only if you’re okay with it, Kara,” Lena said, her voice wavering.

Kara pulled Lena closer to her on the couch and took a deep breath.

“If you want to see her then I’ll be there,” Kara said, “Can we try to do it tomorrow? If I have to think about it for too long I’ll make myself crazy. Plus, it’s Monday and you can just leave after lunch and come home.”

“I’ll ask Jess to contact her first thing in the morning and see if she can come in,” Lena answered.

“I’ll be at the office if you need me after, Lena,” Sam said, walking over and plopping down on the opposite side from Kara. 

Lena reached over and grabbed Sam’s hand, “I’ll let you know how it goes. Look, I’m not the same person I was when she was last in my life. I’m very happily married, I have two beautiful kids, I’m part of an incredible family. She can’t hurt me anymore.”

“Well, we’re here for you, Lena,” Alex said, “Just in case she somehow opens up old wounds.”

“Thank you, Alex,” Lena said, looking over to give Alex a knowing smile.

***************************

Kara paced around Lena’s office while Lena finished up work on a spreadsheet on her laptop.

“Kara, please sit down,” Lena said, “You’re driving me crazy. I need to finish this and I can’t concentrate.”

“I don’t know how you can concentrate in the first place,” Kara huffed out as she sat on the couch.

Lena quickly finished up and closed the computer. She walked over to the couch and sat next to Kara. She cupped her hands around her face and leaned forward. Kara expected a chaste kiss but Lena held her close and moved her tongue along Kara’s lip. Kara opened her mouth and soon they were making out like teenagers. They were interrupted by Jess’s voice on the intercom announcing Lillian’s arrival. Kara pulled back and looked at Lena with a confused grin.

“What was that?” Kara asked.

“Just a distraction,” Lena said, walking over to the mirror and fixing her lipstick.

Kara grinned and stood and flattened out her shirt and checked herself in the mirror as well. When they were both satisfied Lena walked over and opened the door.

“Come in, Lillian,” Lena said.

Lillian walked in behind Lena and waited for Lena to direct her over to the sitting area.

“Can I get you anything?” Lena asked, her voice staying neutral.

“No, thank you, I’m fine,” Lillian said as she sat.

Kara noticed immediately that Lillian looked as if she had lost some weight. She looked tired and a bit drawn. She looked over to Lena who seemed to be studying Lillian as she sat.

“Hello, Kara,” Lillian said politely, “Thank you for coming today and agreeing to see me.”

Kara just nodded and looked to Lena to see what was going to happen next.

“So, Lillian,” Lena said, “What brings you here today?”

Lillian opened her mouth to speak then paused then started again, “I’m sorry. I’m not sure where to start.”

“What do you want?” Kara asked, disdain clear in her voice. Lena reached over and put her hand softly on top of Kara’s.

“I don’t want anything,” Lillian said softly, “I just want to apologize.” She took a deep breath. “I want to say I’m sorry.”

They all sat in silence for a few moments until Lena finally spoke, “What is it you’re apologizing for, Lillian?”

Lillian let out a low chuckle, “Well, how long do you both have?”

Kara and Lena both looked at Lillian with confused expressions.

“I was an awful person. I was an awful mother. I grieved your father in the most unhealthy, angry way a person could grieve,” Lillian said, “I defended Lex, mostly because I couldn’t face the fact that I contributed to the man he became. I questioned your love for one another because you are women. And, mostly, because I never, ever treated you the way you deserved to be treated, Lena. All of your life you tried to be good. You have a pure, beautiful heart and after your father died I did everything I could to try and ruin you. Thank God you are so strong, and you found the family you deserve before I destroyed you.”

Lillian stopped and took a deep breath. Kara and Lena both sat quietly, their faces a cross of complete surprise mixed with a healthy dose of incredulity.

“I’m so sorry for everything,” Lillian said, so soft it was almost a whisper.

“Why now?” Kara asked, her voice still strong and unconvinced.

“I was diagnosed with colon cancer,” Lillian said, “I was lucky, it was caught very early. I went to the Cleveland Clinic. I had the best doctors. I’m in remission now.”

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Lena said, finding her voice. Lena’s thoughts were all over the place. She was stunned by Lillian’s apology.

“Thank you,” Lillian said, “If I were you I would have wished me dead.”

“I never wished you any harm, Lillian,” Lena said softly, “I just never understood why you hated me so much.”

“What do you want from us now?” Kara asked, “Do you need more treatments? Do you need money?” 

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand and shot her an angry glance.

“No, Kara. I inherited plenty enough from Lionel and I’m in remission now. I understand why you think I’d only come here if I needed something,” Lillian said, “But that’s not why I’m here.”

Lillian paused and tried to catch her breath.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked.

“Yes, but I’d love a water if you have one,” Lillian said.

Lena stood and walked to the mini fridge and took out a bottle of water. Kara stayed in place and eyed Lillian suspiciously.

“Kara, I went through all of my cancer treatments alone,” Lillian said, “And I deserved it. I deserved to face death with no one by my side. But it changed me. I’ve been seeing a therapist for quite a while now, and I’m trying to come to terms with the person I’ve been. I’m nearly sixty years old but my doctors tell me I still have some good years left. I don’t want to be the angry, miserable person I’ve been. I don’t want to be alone.”

Lena handed Lillian the water and sat back down. She took Kara’s hand and took a deep breath before speaking.

“Lillian, as much as I appreciate your sentiments I can’t just let you back into my life,” Lena said, “Kara and my girls are too important to me and I can’t let it get crazy again. You made me feel too bad for way too long to just forgive and forget.”

“Lena, I didn’t come here to ask you to let me back in your life,” Lillian said, fighting back tears, “I would never expect that. I understand that my actions in the past destroyed any chance I had of being a part of your family. I came as part of my therapy to try to face the people I’ve hurt and accept what I’ve done. And to apologize – really, a heartfelt apology.”

“Sound like Alcoholics Anonymous,” Kara said.

“Well, I don’t even have alcohol to blame for my actions,” Lillian said, “Just me.”

They sat for a moment quietly.

“So, I guess that’s it,” Lillian said, standing. She glanced at Lena’s desk and saw a picture of Lena, Kara and the girls. She walked over and picked it up. Lena watched as a tear escaped down Lillian’s cheek. “The little one has Lionel’s eyes. Well, your eyes, Lena. You have a beautiful family.”

“Thank you,” Lena said softly.

“I wish you both the best,” Lillian said. She turned and walked out of the office, closing the door gently behind her.

Kara turned and looked at Lena. She wasn’t sure what to say or how to react to what just happened. When their eyes met her heart became heavy. Tears were already streaming down Lena’s cheeks as she fell into Kara’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> redemption?
> 
> to be continued...


	6. Best Mom ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza comes to help

Eliza walked into the penthouse and was greeted immediately by a concerned looking Alex. They made their way into the den together. The kids were all with the nanny at Alex’s place and the apartment was quiet. Kara was sitting on the couch with Lena leaning up against her, eyes clearly red and cloudy from crying. Sam was pacing slowly behind the sofa looking out of the large picture windows. The tension was thick and clear.

“Ok, so what’s going on?” Eliza asked, concern thick in her voice. Just a few minutes earlier Eliza had been working in her lab when Alex called and asked her to come to Kara’s place. She gave Eliza the quick rundown – she told her quickly about Lillian’s apology. Alex expressed her worry that Sam and Kara were so emotionally invested in protecting Lena that they might not be the best people to comfort her. Eliza told Alex she would be right over. Alex told the other three women and there had been a tense silence waiting for her arrival.

“Hi, Mom,” Kara mumbled softly. 

Lena looked up and gave Eliza a soft smile. Eliza immediately made her way to the sofa and sat down next to Lena. She softly tugged Lena in for a hug. As soon as Lena put her head on Eliza’s shoulders the tears fell softly down both women’s cheeks. They all sat quietly for a few moments. Eliza gathered her emotions and rubbed Lena’s arm softly until she calmed as well.

“Alex, grab us all some water, would you?” Eliza asked. Alex walked to the kitchen and came back with drinks for everyone. They all sat and resettled themselves. Lena cuddled back into Kara and Sam and Alex sat together on the other couch.

“Do you want to tell me what happened today, Lena?” Eliza asked gently.

Lena recounted Lillian’s visit in detail. Eliza listened intently, never interrupting. When Lena finished Eliza took her hand.

“I understand why you are so emotional, dear,” Eliza said, “I imagine this visit opened a lot of old wounds for you, even if Lillian’s intentions were pure.”

“I don’t even know what to think or how to feel,” Lena said, sniffling. “All my life I wanted her affection. I wanted her to be proud of me. And now, when I really thought I didn’t care anymore she comes back and seems to be offering both.”

Eliza thought for a moment then looked up at Kara, “How do you feel?”

“I just don’t trust her,” Kara answered, “Although, I will admit that she seemed sincere. It’s just – I was fine with her out of our lives.” Kara’s breath hitched as she tried to keep from crying. She wanted to support Lena but was struggling herself. 

Eliza looked over at Sam, “And you, Sam?”

“I’m not sure I should say anything,” Sam said looking down, “I’m having a little trouble keeping my emotions in check.” Alex leaned over and rubbed Sam’s neck.

“Samantha, Lena was your family even before she was ours,” Eliza said, measuring her words. “Your emotions are valid and I certainly understand why today would be difficult for you as well. I don’t think you should hold them inside, though. The last thing we want is for Lillian to come between us. We are family. We will protect each other and we will love each other. We will figure this out together.”

Sam nodded then spoke, “Maybe Lena can forgive Lillian but I’m not sure I can – even if she is sincere. I hate what she put Lena through.”

Eliza just nodded. She didn’t answer directly and she didn’t judge. She looked over at Alex, “Sweetie, do you have an opinion on all of this?”

“I just want everyone to be ok,” Alex said, “And I feel like Lillian’s visit just made everything worse – even if she really is sorry.”

Eliza took a few moments to think before she spoke again.

“I think we’re all too emotional for anyone to make any long term decisions today,” Eliza said. “This is a whole lot for anyone to take in. If Lillian was sincere then she will leave you to make any further decisions about her involvement in your life, Lena.”

Lena sniffled then asked Eliza, “Do you think people can really change?”

Eliza pondered the question for a moment, “Lena, I love you. I love you and Sam dearly. I feel like you are both my daughters. I’m very protective of you and I desperately want you to be happy. You and Kara have a beautiful family and I’m very concerned about keeping it that way. That being said – yes, dear – I think people can change.”

“Really,” Kara said, sounding surprised.

“Oh, Kara, look how much you’ve changed,” Eliza said, “You had so much anger in your heart, rightfully so. Life dealt you a very difficult hand. But today, that anger is gone. Your life changed, you met Lena, you grew. You are entirely different than the person you were ten years ago.”

“But I was a kid,” Kara said, “That’s different.”

“Of course it is,” Eliza said, “But Lillian has looked death right in the eye. Some people are slow learners and it takes a big jolt to make them change. I don’t know for sure that Lillian is sincere but I do think that it’s possible that she is truly trying.”

“Even if she is trying to be a better person,” Sam interjected, “I don’t think it’s Lena’s duty to be there for her big push for redemption.”

“I agree,” Eliza said, “You certainly don’t owe her anything, Lena. That choice is yours.”

“Lillian really wasn’t that bad when my dad was still alive,” Lena said softly, “I mean, she was nothing like you, Eliza. You’re like the best mom ever. She doesn’t even compare.” Eliza shook her head and smiled softly as Lena continued, “But she didn’t have it easy. My dad cheated on her then she got stuck with me. She always took care of me, even if she wasn’t exactly loving. It was after Dad died that she started going off the deep end. Then when everything happened with Lex she really went crazy. She was so bitter. She treated me like it was my fault her life was ruined.”

Lena buried herself deeper into Kara and Kara immediately held her tighter. 

“Lillian faced some tremendous difficulty in her life,” Eliza said, “Some people are able to overcome, others are not as strong. She clearly handled it all terribly.”

“Lena, I thought you would break forever during Lex’s trial,” Sam said, her voice breaking. “It took years for you to recover from all of that. I just don’t want to see you ever hurt like that again.”

“I’m not the person I was then, Sam,” Lena said, “I guess I’ve changed quite a bit too. I’m happy. I’m settled. I have a better family than I ever could have imagined. I finally feel like I have the mom I always longed for.” Lena looked over at Eliza and saw her wipe away a tear. “I know I don’t need Lillian in my life, but my emotions are confusing. I know she loved my father. When she picked up our family picture and looked at Siobhan the look on her face broke my heart. Siobhan really does look just like him. I just feel very torn.”

Everyone sat quietly for a few more moments until Eliza spoke again, “I think we all need to give Lena time to process her emotions about Lillian. Lena, I hope you understand that we are all speaking from a place of love. None of us want to see you get hurt.”

“I know,” Lena said softly.

“We are your family,” Eliza said, looking around at each of the other women, “And we will support you no matter what. I think you should take as long as you need to decide what you want to do.”

“Thank you,” Lena said, almost at a whisper.

“Lena, look at me,” Eliza said. Lena looked up and Eliza took her hand.

“I believe that we see God in the kindness of those around us,” Eliza said, “And you are one of the kindest people I have ever known. No matter what you decide, I love you and I believe in you.”

A sense of peace filled the room where there had been tension before. The women all stood and exchanged hugs. Alex suggested they move out to the terrace. They sat and chatted for a while longer before the others went home, leaving Kara and Lena alone.

“Are you okay with me taking a while to think about all of this,” Lena asked Kara.

“Of course I am,” Kara said, “I think we all need time.”

Lena took a deep breath, “We are so lucky to have Eliza.”

“There’s no doubt,” Kara said, “She is the best mom ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mother passed away last week after a six year cancer battle. She was an amazing, kind and loving person. She gave me my love of reading and writing. 
> 
> As I wrote this story from the very beginning there was so much of her in my version of Eliza. She was accepting and supportive of everyone - regardless of who they were and who they loved. She was the mom who waved liked crazy when I walked into a gathering - always happy to see me. She really gave me the advice to wake up every day and choose to love my spouse. She really did say that you see God in the kindness of others. And more times than I could ever count she told me she believed in me.
> 
> This chapter, clearly, is dedicated to her.


	7. slowly building trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena meet with Lillian in therapy. Then family fluff. Then Kara and Lena.

Kara squeezed Lena’s hand as they walked together into the therapist’s office. Lillian rose from her chair, looking unsure about how to greet the women. She stood in her place, seeming nervous.

“Hello Lena, Kara,” Lillian said softly.

“Lillian,” Lena said, returning the greeting. Kara nodded and concentrated on not looking too suspicious or threatening.

After a few weeks of thinking and a couple of trips to her former therapist, Dr. Melfi, Lena had approached Kara with her feelings about Lillian. There were things that Lena wanted to know about her past and Lillian was the only one with the answers. Lena wanted to meet with Lillian and Dr. Melfi suggested a family therapy session. Lena explained to Kara that it would be a safe place to talk to Lillian with a monitor there to make sure that she would be okay. Kara agreed and Lena emailed Lillian to ask if she would be agreeable. Lillian agreed and even met with Dr. Melfi at her own cost prior to the group meeting at the suggestion of the therapist.

“Ladies, why don’t you take a seat over here,” Dr. Melfi said, motioning to a small sofa across from the chair where Lillian sat. The doctor took a chair situated so that she could easily make eye contact with everyone.

“This session is a bit unusual,” Dr. Melfi started, “Usually family therapy for adults occurs where there is a certain event that precipitates the need for communication, for instance a death in the family, or an addiction problem. However, today we are here because Lillian has decided to try to make amends for past problems in your relationship and Lena, if I understand correctly, wants to ask some questions about your shared past.”

Dr. Melfi paused and Lillian spoke, “I’m willing to answer whatever you want to ask, Lena.”

“I suggested this forum, Lillian,” Dr. Melfi said, “Because Lena was hurt by your treatment of her. You understand that, right?”

Lillian looked down at the floor as she nodded, her face blushed. Kara couldn’t believe it but she actually felt herself feeling a bit sorry for the woman.

“I am here to make sure that this conversations remains positive and in Lena’s best interest,” Dr. Melfi continued, “And we’ve all agreed that if it becomes too difficult for any party we will stop immediately, right?”

All three women nodded. Dr. Melfi motioned toward Lena that she could begin.

“I want to know about my mother,” Lena said, so quietly it was almost a whisper, “I don’t know anything about her except that she died.”

Lillian took a deep breath. She figured Lena would ask about her birth mother and, as much as it still hurt Lillian to talk about it, she needed to tell Lena everything she knew if there was any chance of a relationship between them.

“Her name was Catherine Kiernan. I only know her full name from seeing your birth certificate,” Lillian said, “Your father did refer to her as Catherine when he spoke of her. I never met her. I have no idea what she looked like or even what she did for a living.”

Lillian leaned forward and took a bottle of water from the table. She opened it and took a sip. Kara could feel Lena’s tension as she waited for Lillian to continue. Kara squeezed Lena’s hand and moved even closer to her on the sofa. Lillian saw their interaction as she started to speak again.

“Your father traveled quite a bit for work when we were younger,” Lillian said, “Luther Corp was growing rapidly and he was making connections all over the country, sharing the technology available way back when. I didn’t think anything of his travels. We had been married nearly six years. Lex was about five years old. I thought everything was fine in our marriage.” She paused and took a breath then continued, “He was going to Pennsylvania quite often. There was a large Irish population there and he had a few connections. One trip he came home – I remember I was sitting on the floor playing with Lex – and he walked in with the oddest expression and told me we needed to talk.”

Lena felt tears building in her eyes. Even though she knew what was coming, she dreaded the fact that her very being was cause for heartbreak. She shuddered and Kara let go of her hand and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. Dr. Melfi looked up and interrupted Lillian.

“Are you okay, Lena?” she asked.

“Yes, please go on,” Lena answered quickly, wanting to rip the band aid off.

“I got up and went to the study with your father,” Lillian said, “He told me that he had been having an affair with a woman for years and that she died in an accident. I was so shocked and confused – I never asked how she died, Lena – I didn’t understand why he was even telling me if she was dead. Then he told me about you. You were just a baby. He said he was going to get you. I remember screaming, asking him why me and Lex weren’t enough for him. He was so cold and distant. He just left me there. He came back three days later carrying you in his arms. Over the years he told me a couple of things about your mother – her name, that he met her at a business dinner.”

Lillian stopped again, she looked like she was withering talking about her past. Dr. Melfi handed her the water bottle.

“Take a moment, Lillian,” Dr. Melfi said. Lillian gathered herself.

“He told me he loved her,” Lillian said softly, “But that he loved me too. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t make excuses. Eventually, I told him I didn’t want to talk about her or hear about her ever again. I felt like we had to forget her to move forward.”

“I’m sorry, Lillian,” Lena said suddenly. 

Kara tensed then blurted out, “It’s not your fault, Lena.”

“No one is at fault for what Lionel did except for Lionel,” Dr. Melfi said calmly, “Lena, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for. You were the innocent child in the storm created by your father.”

They all sat and gathered their emotions for a few moments until Lena asked quietly, “So, other than her name you don’t really know anything else about her?”

“No, I didn’t really want to know,” Lillian answered, “Your father begged me to stay with him, to help him raise you and to let him be a full time father for Lex. He agreed to stop traveling and to dedicate himself to our family. I loved him too much to leave him, despite what he’d done. And I don’t think he ever strayed again. He was a good husband to me after we made it through that.”

Lena was breathing deeply and trying to compose her thoughts. Kara was holding her tightly. Her head was swimming. She actually felt terrible for Lillian, being blindsided in her marriage, but she still felt angry that Lena bore the brunt of everything.

“Can I ask something?” Kara said.

“Of course,” Dr. Melfi answered.

“Did you ever love Lena?” Kara asked.

“Yes,” Lillian answered immediately, “I did. I know you may not believe that, Lena, but I did – despite really trying hard not to love you.”

“Most of the time it didn’t feel like it,” Lena said meekly.

“And for that, I will be eternally sorry,” Lillian answered, “I did focus on Lex. I see that now. And none of it was your fault. But you were a wonderful child, Lena – so smart and focused. You had such a kind heart – I believe you still do. I’m so sorry I never gave you the real, unconditional love you deserved.”

Everyone was completely spent. Dr. Melfi stood, “I think that’s enough for today, ladies. Lena’s first priority was finding out about her mother and I believe we’ve covered that. I think you all should take a week to reflect on the conversation here today. Lena, do you want to see Lillian again next week?”

“Yes, I do,” Lena said, looking up at Lillian. Kara noticed a look of relief wash over Lillian.

“I’ll be here,” Lillian answered. 

Kara and Lena stood and left the office. They drove home in comfortable silence, both lost in thought. When they walked into the penthouse Sam, Alex and Eliza were all waiting. They heard the kids playing happily in the playroom. Lena walked past the adults and called out that they were home. Caity came running out into the den with Siobhan toddling behind her. Lena immediately pulled Caity into her arms and waited for Siobhan to make her way to them. She planted kisses all over both of her daughters.

“Oh, my girls, I missed you,” Lena said.

“You were just gone a little while, Mum,” Caity said, giggling as Lena continued smothering them with kisses. Siobhan laughed as Lena made a raspberry on her belly.

“I know, but I just love you so much I can’t wait to get home to you,” Lena said.

“I love you, Mum,” Caity said with a big smile.

“Mum, mum,” Siobhan squealed as she tried to wedge herself between Lena and Caity, making them all laugh.

“It smells great in here,” Kara said, “Did you make lasagna?”

“Yep,” Eliza said, “I thought you might need some nourishment after today. I made a big salad too, Lena.”

“Thank you, Eliza,” Lena said, standing and walking over and embracing Eliza tightly. Eliza was a bit surprised by the affection but she hugged Lena back tightly.

“Love you, my girl,” Eliza said quietly to Lena, sensing her clear need of family support.

When they broke Eliza asked Kara and Alex to help her set the table, leaving Sam and Lena alone for a few moments.

“You okay?” Sam asked, gently rubbing Lena’s arm.

“Yes, I am,” Lena said, “I’ll tell you more about the details later. I didn’t get too many answers about my mom but I did find out how I came to the family. I honestly felt awful for Lillian. I think Kara did too. She really does seem sincere, Sam.”

“I’m trying to wrap my head around this, Lena,” Sam said, “I really am. If this is want you need, or what you want, then I’ll do my best to support you. For now, how about we go play with the kiddos until dinner is served?”

They walked into the playroom and sat on the floor. The children surrounded them and they happily engaged in a pretend dinner in the playroom before the real dinner was served.

Jeremiah showed up just as the food was being placed on the table. The kids all got up and ran to greet him.

“Perfect timing, Dad,” Alex said, “Except we just got them all sitting.”

Jeremiah just laughed, enjoying the happy greeting from his grandkids. He helped get them all back into their places and made his way around the table, greeting each of the ladies. He gave Lena a squeeze on her shoulders. She knew it was his way of showing her a little extra affection and worrying over her.

They were all eating and chatting happily when Caity asked, “Where did you go today, Momma?”

Kara looked at Lena then answered, “Um, we had a meeting to go to.”

“With who?” Caity asked innocently. She always had a million questions so no one was particularly fazed by her line of questioning. Kara hesitated and looked at Lena.

“Well, sweetie,” Lena said, “We went to see the lady that I grew up with.”

“Your Mum?” Caity asked.

“No, not exactly,” Lena said, “Remember, my mum is an angel up in heaven, along with my dad. This was the lady who took care of me after my mum died.”

“What’s her name?” Caity asked, not the least bit nonplussed.

“Lillian,” Lena answered.

“I don’t like salad,” Caity said, changing the subject abruptly. 

Kara giggled as she answered, “Just take one bite to be sure, Caity. If you don’t want it I’ll go get you some carrots.”

Caity grimaced as she put one tiny piece of lettuce in her mouth. Alex was trying desperately not to laugh as Kara shook her head and stood up to go to the refrigerator.

“I love salad,” Margot said, shoving a huge bite into her mouth and grinning like she won a contest.

“Slow down there, kid,” Sam said, taking the fork from Margot, “You’re gonna make yourself choke.”

The meal went on from there like any other day. There was no more talk of Lillian, just the whole Danvers family enjoying one another. When everyone left Kara cleaned up the kitchen while Lena bathed the girls. When they were clean and in their pajamas Kara and Lena put on comfy clothes and they all gathered on the sofa. Lena grabbed a couple of books for them to read together before going to bed. They all got comfortable and snuggled and Kara opened up Goodnight Moon and started to read. Lena hugged her girls tightly and they all giggled together when Kara did different voices to tell each item good night. When she was done Caity asked for one more and Lena picked up Kiss Goodnight. When she finished they all made their way to the girls’ room and put them in bed. Lena gave Caity an extra-long hug and told her that she loved her then she walked over to Siobhan. She looked down at her, the young toddler’s eyes growing heavy.

“My little one, you have your grandfather’s eyes,” Lena said softly, kissing her cheek then rubbing her hair until her eyes closed completely. Lena felt Kara’s hand on her back and she stood and walked out of the girls’ room, leaving a little crack in the door that Caity insisted on.

Kara led her directly into their room and walked over and started running a bath. Lena took off her makeup and went and gathered their pajamas. By the time she returned Kara was already submerged in a bubble bath and motioning for Lena to join her. Lena undressed and climbed in and leaned back against Kara.

“How are you feeling?” Kara asked as she softly ran her hands down Lena’s sides and settled them around Lena’s waist.

“I don’t know if you’re going to like my answer,” Lena said quietly, “But I really felt awful for Lillian today.”

“I felt the same way,” Kara said, almost whispering, “I can’t even imagine being in her position.”

Lena started to sit up but Kara held her gently in place.

“Kara, promise me you would never do anything like that,” Lena said, her voice breaking. Kara put her hands on Lena’s waist and turned her around so that she was straddling her lap.

“Lee, I could never love anyone the way that I love you,” Kara said. 

Lena leaned forward and kissed Kara gently. Kara rubbed her hand down Lena’s back. She pulled her closer and opened her mouth slightly letting their tongues mingle in their kiss. Kara let her hand fall until she was gently squeezing Lena’s ass.

“Kara, I need…” Lena started. Before she finished her thought Kara had one hand moved to Lena’s front, gliding between her legs. Lena’s breath hitched as Kara touched her.

“I’ve got you, babe,” Kara said, peppering her neck and shoulders with kisses and she gently slid two fingers inside of Lena. 

Lena breathed deeeply and she rocked back and forth slowly, moaning softly and chasing Kara’s lips for kisses. Lena kept her hands around Kara’s neck, letting Kara have her way with her. It wasn’t long before her breath became raspier and Kara picked up the pace. Lena reached her climax moaning out Kara’s name, desperately trying to stay quiet enough to keep from waking the children. When she came down from her orgasm her body was draped against Kara, who was sweetly running her fingers through Lena’s hair.

“I needed that,” Lena said, making Kara giggle.

“I know,” Kara said.

“How about we dry off and I return the favor in the comfort of our bed?” Lena asked, looking up at Kara and raising an eyebrow.

“That’s sounds like the best idea I’ve heard all day,” Kara answered, grinning and pulling Lena in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have a happy ending... I've always said this story would have a happy ending, even way back in part one... I didn't initially think Lillian would be a part of it but now she is and I have another story arc. I need to keep busy right now so I guess writing is therapy for me.


	8. Sam comes along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to talk about Lex

“Bye, LeeLee,” Christopher said, unwrapping himself from Lena’s hug. He ran and caught up with Margot and Caity as they rounded the corner into their Pre-K classroom. Lena stood up and smiled widely at Sam.

“He is the cutest thing,” Lena said. They turned and started walking out of the school together.

“This morning me and Alex nearly died laughing,” Sam said, “We went to wake him up and he sits up in bed and says ‘Look, ma, my dinky is sticking straight up!’”

“Oh my god,” Lena replied giggling, “I don’t know what’s worse, that he had morning wood or that he calls his penis a dinky.”

“I don’t even know where he got that,” Sam said, still laughing, “Alex denies calling it a dinky.”

“I had no idea that happened when boys were so young,” Lena said.

“I know, me either,” Sam said, “We are definitely going to seek help from Jeremiah with some of this boy stuff.”

“I’m sure you and Alex can handle it just fine,” Lena said reassuringly.

“I know,” Sam said, “But we do have different parts and we do have a wonderful man available to talk to Christopher if he ever wants to. Best of both worlds, maybe?”

“Wanna hop in my car and I’ll drive you back after?” Lena asked.

“Sure,” Sam said, taking a deep breath.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Lena asked.

“Yes, Lena, I’m sure,” Sam said.

They were headed to family therapy together to meet with Lillian. This was the first time Sam would join in a session. Lena, Kara and Lillian had met for nearly two months. They were mostly covering things chronologically and today would be the day they talked about Lex’s crimes. They got into the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

“Okay, so the reason I want you there today is twofold,” Lena said, “First, my memories of that time are a bit shaky. You know it was rock bottom for me and I want Lillian to understand what my life was like. Second, I want you to hear Lillian out. In all of our sessions she has really tried, and we are making progress together.”

“I told you I’ll try for you, Lena,” Sam said, “And I will – really.”

“Sam, I feel really good about these sessions,” Lena said, “I have a better understanding of who I am and I think it’s even made Kara and I stronger together. I never thought Lillian would be beneficial for anything but she really is trying.”

“Okay Lena, I’ll try not to jump over the couch and strangle her,” Sam said, “But no firm promises.”

Lena laughed at Sam and shook her head as they pulled into the therapist’s office parking lot. They walked inside and found Kara waiting. They were led in immediately and Dr. Melfi was waiting in her office with Lillian.

“Good morning, ladies,” Dr. Melfi said reaching out her hand towards Sam. “You must be Ms. Danvers Arias.”

“Please call me Sam,” Sam replied as they shook hands.

They all found seats and Lena noticed that Lillian looked particularly nervous. The sessions had become more relaxed each time they met and they even found themselves in comfortable conversations at times. Lena was sure that Sam’s presence was effecting Lillian.

“So you two have met prior to today, correct?” Dr. Melfi asked, motioning to Sam and Lillian.

“We’ve met briefly,” Sam answered tersely and Lillian just nodded.

“I understand that you’re here today because you were the most important person in Lena’s life as she dealt with the fallout from her brother’s crime,” Dr. Melfi said. Sam nodded. “We are going to explore that time period together today. Please understand that we have a standing rule that we will stop and regroup if anyone becomes uncomfortable.”

“I’m not sure how that works,” Sam said, “Because I’m already uncomfortable.” She glanced up at Lillian, who looked down at the floor.

“Perhaps I should have worded that differently,” Dr. Melfi said, “These sessions can be uncomfortable and difficult. We will stop if anyone feels that it is emotionally unhealthy or if I feel that it might cease being beneficial. Is that okay?”

They all nodded. 

“Lena, why don’t you start and give us an overview of what you remember about that time in your life,” Dr. Melfi said.

“Well, I was 21 years old and I had graduated from college just a few months before,” Lena said. “I was working in my office when I heard the explosion. That day was chaotic, to say the least. We all thought it was just an accident. A couple of days later the FBI came around and questioned me. I had no idea what was happening. Lillian, you and Lex wouldn’t talk to me at all.”

Lena paused and looked up at Lillian. She remained quiet with her eyes downcast. Lena glanced at Kara, who nodded at her to go on.

“It seemed like I was all alone for the next few months,” Lena said quietly, “The news came out about what happened. Lawyers from Luthor Corp were swarming around telling me not to say anything – but I didn’t have anything to say. I had no idea and no one would talk to me. When the reports came out about the chemical weapons people treated me like I was the devil. I stopped going to work because I didn’t know what to do. Everyone there hated us. Lex wouldn’t answer my calls. Lillian, you didn’t answer my calls. I was so alone. I just holed up in my apartment for weeks.”

Lena paused and took a deep breath.

“Then one day I got a text, and it was Sam,” Lena said, looking at Sam and smiling softly, “She asked how I was doing and I texted back – not so good. Next thing I knew my phone was ringing and it was her. When I picked up I could barely talk. She was the first person to ask me how I was. She came over and listened and let me cry and she stood by me. I honestly don’t know what I would have done if she hadn’t shown up. Lillian, I contemplated killing myself.”

Lillian drew in a sharp breath. Kara wiped a tear running down her face. Sam just sat, steely-eyed, glaring at Lillian.

“How did you persevere, Lena?” Dr. Melfi asked gently.

“Sam. She saved me,” Lena said, “She convinced me that I could get through it. Sam had been through some really tough times herself and she understood what it felt like to feel truly alone. Somehow, that terrible reality brought us together and made us close. We got each other. She stayed with me through the trial and eventually I convinced her to move to National City with me to rebrand the company.”

“Okay, Lillian, would you like to tell us your memories of that time?” Dr. Melfi asked.

Lillian looked up at Lena, her eyes seemed to be begging for mercy. She took a deep breath before starting.

“The day of the accident I was away from Luthor Corp,” Lillian said, “I was meeting with a potential investor across town when I got a phone call from security. By the time I got to the building security had told me that both Lex and Lena were physically unharmed. I got there and immediately found Lex walking around the lobby. He was just muttering to himself incoherently. The police were trying to talk to him but I took him away immediately to see our family doctor. Lena, I don’t know where you were.”

“Seriously?” Sam asked, interjecting for the first time. Despite trying to rein in her anger, Sam was beginning to lose it.

“Sam, I understand your anger at that comment,” Dr. Melfi said, “But let’s try to channel our discussions. If you want to ask Lillian anything, she has been very open in that regard.”

“Ok, then,” Sam said, trying to calm herself, “Why would you go into a building that just exploded and take care of Lex and just ignore that Lena was there, too?”

“All I really remember is Lex acting completely crazy, like he might have had a head injury,” Lillian answered, “The security people told me Lena was unharmed. Her office wasn’t anywhere near the explosion. I think I just panicked because my child was standing before me and he clearly was not okay. I wanted to get him medical help.”

“It feels like you only cared about one of your children to me, Lillian,” Sam answered, huffing.

Lena looked at Sam then looked at Lillian. She wanted Lillian to answer.

“My first instinct is to make an excuse, Sam,” Lillian said, “But you’re right. It was terrible that I didn’t check on Lena immediately and, unfortunately, that was just the beginning. The more I found out about the explosion, the worse I got. I could not accept that my son had become a monster – that his beliefs became so twisted that people died as a result of them. I came up with every excuse I could. I just couldn’t wrap my head around the situation. I failed my family entirely. Of all of the regrets I have in my life – and I assure you, there are plenty – none of them are bigger than how I handled that year. Lena, I failed you entirely, and the more I failed the more I built a wall between us. I needed to blame the world, I needed to blame anyone but myself.”

“I have counseled many people who have children with serious issues,” Dr. Melfi said looking at the group, “And I know that you all have children. I’m not making excuses for Lillian, but I do ask that you all take a moment to think of how you would be affected if your own child were to something like Lex did. I’ve talked to both Lillian and Lena at length about Lex and I sincerely believe that you were both blindsided by his actions.”

“But how long does that excuse carry weight?” Sam asked, “Because it’s been years, Lillian. It’s literally been years that you treated Lena like dirt and now she’s just supposed to let it all go?” 

Sam’s voice cracked and she stopped. She reached forward and took a tissue from a box on the table in front of her. She felt a hand on her back and glanced over to see that Kara was touching her gently.

“I don’t expect her to let it all go,” Lillian answered softly, “I just keep coming here and hoping, Sam. I never had a friend like you, well except for Lionel. He was my compass. When I got crazy, he pointed me the right way. I hadn’t finished grieving him when Lex went off the deep end. I wasn’t strong enough and I was alone too. I lost my husband and my son and I became the most awful, angry person. I thank God for bringing you to Lena, because I know I wasn’t there – well, worse than that – I was there but I was horrible.”

They all sat quietly for a few moments and gathered themselves. 

“Lena, do you have anything you want to say?” Dr. Melfi asked.

“Remembering this part of my life really makes it difficult for me to want to open up to you again, Lillian,” Lena said, “You failed me, completely.”

For the first time in all of their sessions Lillian broke down. She began to cry heavily, losing control of her emotions entirely. She covered her face with her hands and Dr. Melfi motioned for Lena to stop. They sat quietly for a moment.

“Lillian, do you want to take a break?” Dr. Melfi asked.

“No, she’s right,” Lillian answered through her tears, “I just don’t know how to make up for what I’ve done. I don’t know how to say I’m sorry any more. Lena, what can I do?”

Lena’s heart felt heavy as she heard the desperation in Lillian’s question. Lena looked at Kara then she looked at Sam. She noticed that Sam seemed to have finally softened a bit. She took a breath and she grabbed Kara’s hand for support. Kara squeezed her hand.

“Lillian, I believe you,” Lena said softly and Lillian looked up hopefully. “I do. I believe that you are really sorry for everything that happened during those terrible years. I’m a mom and I can’t even imagine…”

“Thank you, Lena,” Lillian whispered, “For believing me.”

“We’ve been at this for a while now,” Lena said, looking at Sam, “And I knew today was going to be really hard. I needed you to be here because you were there for me, Sam. Even though this has been difficult I want you all to know something – I’m okay now. Thanks to Sam, and to Kara and to my family – I’m okay. Lillian, each time we talk about something I do my best to put it behind me with some finality and I’d like to do that now with Lex. We will never understand what he did that day. I know it was heartbreaking for both of us, but we need to let it go. Sam, I want you to try to let it go, too, if you can.”

Sam looked at Lena and nodded slightly.

“I think that’s all we should do for today,” Lena said, looking at Dr. Melfi, “And I only have one more thing I want to discuss with you Lillian, at our next session.”

“What will that be, Lena?” Dr. Melfi asked.

“Kara. We need to talk about Kara,” Lena said, “If there is any chance for us to have a relationship at all in the future we need to discuss how you treated her in the past and how you feel now.”

“Yes, I understand,” Lillian said.

“Okay, then let’s have our private sessions later this week and reconvene as a group next week,” Dr. Melfi said.

They got up and walked out toward the lot. Kara walked with them to Lena’s car and gave Lena a gentle kiss and hug before letting her go with Sam. Lena and Sam got into the car. Lena drove a couple of blocks then found a spot to park and got out. Sam followed and they walked together along the river and found a bench to sit. They sat quietly for a few moments until Sam reached over and put her arm around Lena.

“You’re a bigger person than me, Lena,” Sam said.

“No I’m not,” Lena answered, “I think it’s easier for me to forgive her than it is for you. No one likes to see the people they love get hurt. You’re just being a momma bear.”

“I will admit she seems very different,” Sam said, “All of the bluster is gone.”

“I wish you had been able to hear some of our other sessions,” Lena said, “We’ve even laughed together. I’ve held so much anger inside that I forgot some of the good times we had as a family. Vacations especially – when we got away from everything and it was just the four of us- we did have some good times. She’s admitted how terribly she handled my dad’s death and Lex’s stuff more times than I can count.”

“I’ll be interested to hear what she has to say next week,” Sam said, “Because if she says anything negative about Kara I have a feeling your momma bear might come out.”

“Yep, that’s a deal breaker,” Lena answered.

“Should we get to the office?” Sam asked.

“No, I texted Jess and told her we were taking the day off,” Lena answered.

“Well, that’s a nice surprise,” Sam said smiling.

“I want to spend the rest of my day with my best friend,” Lena said.

“Uh oh, you’re gonna get all mushy now,” Sam said, smirking at Lena.

“Just gonna say I love you, Sam and leave it at that,” Lena said. Sam tightened her arm around Lena and smiled.

“Ice cream or scotch?” Sam asked, and Lena broke into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the final one about therapy then Kara and Lena will take their time to make some decisions about Lillian


	9. The final session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last, very emotional, session with Lillian then Kara and Lena get some time together

For the first time it was Kara that was nervous walking into Dr. Melfi’s office. Kara had seen herself in a supporting role in all of their previous sessions with Lillian. Today she would be the main topic of the talk. Lena told Kara that there was no wiggle room in this discussion. Either Lillian would accept their marriage with no strings attached or their relationship would end.

Kara had so many trepidations about the session that day. At the beginning of the sessions she hadn’t wanted Lillian in their lives. Over the past months of meetings she felt herself changing. She came to believe that Lillian really was trying to be a better person. She got to hear about some of the happy times in Lena’s childhood. She watched Lena become more confident of herself in every session. She didn’t want the positive progress to end, but she knew it was not within her control.

Lena sensed Kara’s unease as they walked into the office. She sat closer than usual to Kara on the couch and immediately interlaced their fingers together. The women greeted each other casually before Dr. Melfi started.

“So today we have agreed to talk about your reaction to Lena’s relationship with Kara,” Dr. Melfi said, “And about how you feel presently.”

Lillian nodded and looked hesitantly at Kara.

“I’m not sure where to begin,” Lillian said, softly.

“Well, let’s just cut to the chase,” Lena said, more harshly than she had spoken to Lillian in weeks, “Kara’s my wife. She and my children are the most important people in my life. Do you have a problem with it?”

“No, Lena,” Lillian said, pausing then turning to Kara, “And no, Kara. I see how much you love each other. I’ve watched Kara support you through all of this. I want you to be happy, Lena.”

“So, let’s just be clear,” Lena said, only lowering her tone slightly, “do you accept that any two people can be together or are you just okay with me and Kara?”

“Lena, I honestly don’t care,” Lillian said, “I don’t care who anyone loves. God knows there’s plenty enough hate in this world. You may find this hard to believe, but I never really cared. I was obsessed with the memory of your father.”

“So, you’re going to blame your behavior on Lionel?” Kara asked, defensively.

“No, Kara, my behavior is mine,” Lillian said, pausing. Dr. Melfi nodded, affirming that Lillian needed to account for her own choices in the past.

“So, then, what did you mean?” Lena asked, taking a deep breath to steel herself for what might come next.

“Lena, your father was raised in different times,” Lillian started, “He was from an Irish Catholic family and he was taught from birth that being gay was wrong, that it was a sin. Honestly, it didn’t come up much in our lives but the few times that it did he had a very negative opinion about it.”

“What did he say?” Lena asked.

“Let me interject for a moment,” Dr. Melfi said, “Lena, what your father said in the past is going to stick with you now. But that’s not really fair to him or his memories. I know many people whose opinions on sexuality changed once their eyes were opened by people they loved.”

“I still want to know,” Lena said, looking at Lillian, “I want to know why you were so sure he wouldn’t have been happy for me and Kara.”

Lillian rubbed her hands together nervously and answered quietly, “He said it was a mortal sin, Lena. He called it an abomination.”

Lena felt Kara’s shoulders slump against her. She tried to hold in her own emotions, but to no avail. She felt the warm tears falling down her face. She felt Kara’s arm wrap around her even as Kara wiped her own tears.

“I’m so sorry,” Lillian said, “But maybe he would have changed if he knew. He loved you so much, Lena. He never had the need to try to understand or to learn, but maybe he would have if he had known about you.”

“Clearly you didn’t think he would have accepted us,” Lena spat back, “Or you would never have treated us so badly.”

“At the time, you’re right,” Lillian said, “I never considered that he would have changed. I just wanted to defend my memory of him. I was still defending Lex, too. I was a mess, Lena, and I took out my anger about my own situation on you. And on Kara. I don’t feel that way now, though. You’ve clearly both found the love of your lives. I’m so sorry for not accepting it right away.”

Lena dropped her head into her hands. She was tired of trying. 

“Can we take a break?” Kara asked.

“Of course,” Dr. Melfi answered, “Lillian, how about we go to the other office and have a cup of coffee. Kara, come grab us when you’re ready.”

The two women got up and walked from the room. Kara turned toward Lena and cupped her face softly. She kissed away a tear from her cheek. Lena moved forward and nestled herself into Kara’s shoulder. They sat closely, comforted by each other for a few minutes.

“My father said we were and abomination,” Lena finally said, her voice cracking.

Kara turned back and looked at Lena, “No, baby, he didn’t. He didn’t know about you. He didn’t know about us. He was taught all that bullshit when he was a little kid. He never had the chance to change his mind.”

“But I’ll never know if he would have changed his mind,” Lena said, sniffling.

“Lillian changed her mind,” Kara said, “And you’ve always said she was way more of a hard ass than your dad. If she can accept us, Lena, then I have to believe he would have come around too.”

“I don’t want Lillian’s apologies anymore, Kara,” Lena said, gathering her breath.

“So, you wanna be done with her?” Kara asked, surprised.

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Lena said, “I mean she’s apologized enough. She’s sat here for so many sessions and she’s never made excuses. She’s explained why she was the person she was and that she’s changed and I believe her.”

Kara nodded, “I believe her too, Lena.”

“We both were messed up by dad dying,” Lena said, “And we both were completely ruined for some time by Lex. We share that – in a way no one else does. But the thing is, I forgot that we share the good memories too. And I’m tired, no I’m exhausted reliving the bad stuff. I want to let it all go.”

“So what does this mean for the future?” Kara said.

“Well, I need to know how you feel, Kara,” Lena said, “This isn’t just about me.”

Kara took a moment to think before she spoke, “I’d be fine seeing Lillian again, but outside of this office, in the real world – if that’s what you want.”

“I’d like that,” Lena said, “Maybe we could introduce her to Alex and to your parents again?”

“Okay,” Kara said softly, “And the kids?”

“I still want to wait on that,” Lena said, “I need to be one hundred percent sure before I let her into our girls’ lives.”

“I agree,” Kara said, pulling Lena back close into her again. They sat for a few moments more until Lena asked Kara to go grab the others.

Dr. Melfi and Lillian walked back into the room. Lena noticed immediately that Lillian’s eyes were red and puffy. She caught Lillian’s eye and smiled at her softly. 

They sat and Dr. Melfi spoke first, “Lena, how are you feeling?”

“I’m exhausted, emotionally,” Lena said.

“I’m not surprised,” Dr. Melfi said, “And I don’t want to speak for anyone else, but I think Lillian feels the same way.”

Lillian nodded and sat quietly.

“Lillian, you’ve apologized enough,” Lena said, “And maybe I haven’t said it clearly, but I forgive you. I’m done with holding on to the pain and the hurt. I want to look forward.”

Lillian’s breath hitched and she wiped a tear from her cheek, “You have no idea how much that means to me, Lena.”

“Kara and I talked about it,” Lena said, “And we were hoping that we could make plans to see you again – in a regular setting. Maybe you could meet some of my family when you’re comfortable with it. And, eventually, maybe even the girls – though I’m not ready for that quite yet.”

“I understand,” Lillian said quickly, “We can go at whatever pace makes you and Kara comfortable.”

“Lillian, where do you live?” Kara asked.

“I live outside the city just a bit,” Lillian said, “I bought a small home between here and Midvale – are you familiar with that area?”

“Yes, I am,” Kara said, laughing softly, “I grew up in Midvale.”

“Well, I don’t actually get to Midvale much,” Lillian said, “I come into the city for most things. I just prefer the quiet of being a little further out.”

They all sat quietly for a moment.

“So, I guess our sessions are done for now,” Dr. Melfi said, “Either of you can contact me if you’d like to continue privately or if you’d ever like to set up another group session.”

“I’ll be in touch,” Lillian said, “I think I could still use some help privately.”

They all stood and Lena handed Lillian her phone.

“Could you put your contact information in there so I can get in touch?” Lena asked.

Lillian’s hands shook just a bit as she entered her number. Lena took the phone from Lillian and sent her a text so that she would have her number as well. They stood silently for a moment until Lillian spoke.

“Do you think I could give you a hug?” Lillian asked. Lena walked over and the two women embraced. The hug was a bit awkward at first until Lillian pulled Lena in a bit more tightly. Lena relaxed and held Lillian tightly for just a moment. When she pulled away they both smiled softly and Lillian reached down and squeezed Lena’s hand. 

Lena and Kara walked out of the appointment and headed to their car.

“Let me drive,” Kara said, walking around to the driver’s side door.

“Okay,” Lena said, hesitantly. They both knew that Lena much preferred the control of driving to being the passenger.

“Relax, Lena,” Kara said, giggling, “I’ll let you pick the music.”

Lena got in and put on her seatbelt and looked at Kara, “We’re not going far, so I’ll probably live.”

Kara smirked at Lena, “Well, surprise, we’re not going home.”

“What do you mean we’re not going home?” Lena asked.

“I wasn’t sure how today would go or how you would be feeling,” Kara said, “So I cleared your schedule with Sam and Jess and I asked my parents to take care of the kids and spend the night at our house.”

“Where are we going?” Lena asked, smiling.

“Our usual place,” Kara said, grinning at Lena.

“But I didn’t even pack anything,” Lena protested.

“You don’t really need clothes there,” Kara answered, smirking, “But I packed a bag for both of us. Just one afternoon on the beach and one night together. We don’t need much.”

“God, I love you,” Lena said, relaxing back onto her seat.

They stopped on the way for a quick lunch then arrived at the beachfront rental where they shared so many memories together. Kara pulled out an ice chest and an overnight bag from the trunk.

“How did you do all this without me noticing?” Lena asked.

“I’m sneaky,” Kara answered, “And I did most of it after I got home last night. You were asleep.”

“You must be exhausted, Kara,” Lena said.

“I’m fine, come on,” Kara said, leading the way into the house, “Let’s change and go relax out by the water.”

The two women changed into some more comfortable clothing and grabbed two beach chairs and headed down the trail. They settled into a spot under some trees far from the water line. The beach was completely empty as it was a Monday during the offseason. Kara set up her phone with a small speaker and put on a playlist of acoustic covers. They both reclined back and relaxed. Within a few minutes Kara was napping soundly. Lena watched Kara sleep, her heart full with the knowledge that Kara had planned this for her. 

After about an hour Kara woke and the two women took a long walk down the beach together. After the walk they headed back upstairs. Kara took out a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. She took a sip then looked up at Lena, who put her glass on the counter.

“You don’t want any?” Kara asked.

“That’s not what I want right now,” Lena answered. She took Kara’s glass from her hand and put it on the counter next to hers. She turned and pulled Kara closer to her and leaned up and kissed her gently. Kara brought her hand up behind Lena’s neck and pulled her even closer as their kiss intensified. Lena eventually pulled away and took Kara’s hand, leading her to the bedroom.

They both undressed quickly and lay next to each other, intertwining their legs as they resumed kissing. It didn’t take long for Lena’s hand to travel down between Kara’s legs. 

“Mmmm, Lena,” Kara hummed out, “feels so good.”

Lena kissed Kara’s neck and shoulders and continued rubbing, picking up speed and hitting all the spots she knew Kara loved. A few minutes later Kara was gasping and her hips were bucking against Lena.

“Fuck, Lena, I’m cumming,” Kara moaned as her body shook then went taut. Lena held onto her tightly, kissing her gently on the neck as her orgasm hit then moving to her lips as she regained her breath.

Kara flopped onto her back and looked at Lena and smiled widely.

“I was supposed to be making you feel good,” Kara said.

“Babe, I promise I feel really good right now,” Lena answered, smugly.

“I love you, Lena,” Kara said, turning a bit more serious.

“Kara, you show me how much you love me every day,” Lena said, leaning in for a quick, gentle kiss, “I can’t imagine my life without you. Thank you, for this. Thank you for everything with Lillian. Thank you, Kara, for being my wife…”

Kara leaned up and interrupted Lena by catching her lips with her own. They spent the night making love, taking a quick break for dinner, then rushing right back to bed to be with each other again. When they finally succumbed to sleep, they both felt more peaceful than they had in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a bunch of heavy chapters in a row but looking forward to some fluff and happiness next - I need it!


	10. Donuts and Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and the girls visit Kara and Winn at work and a surprise visitor appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to mix some family fluff with some plot and some catching-up on events from the previous installments

Caity held on to the side of the stroller as Lena wheeled Siobhan into Agama. Caity tried to race away from Lena toward the kitchen door but Lena managed to grab the back of her collar.

“Absolutely not, little one,” Lena said, “You know better. No kids in the restaurant kitchens!”

“I was just going to knock on the door, Mum,” Caity protested, “I wanna see Mommy and Uncle Winn.”

The young man behind the counter looked up and smiled at Lena and the girls, “Well look who’s here! Should I let them know?”

“Please, Barry,” Lena said, “Thank you.”

Barry stuck his head into the kitchen and a moment later Kara walked out. She was wearing her chef coat and pants and her hair was in a ponytail. She greeted her family with a big smile. Caity ran over to hug her and Siobhan was struggling against the stroller straps. Lena unhooked her and she toddled over to Kara.

“Ma, ma, ma,” Siobhan squealed as she reached Kara, making Kara laugh.

“This is the best surprise ever!” Kara said dramatically, making Caity light up with happiness.

“Mum said I could get a donut cuz I was so good today!” Caity squealed.

“Wait, what?” Winn asked theatrically as he walked out from the kitchen, “A donut? Because you were good? I don’t believe it!” He picked up Caity in his arms and spun her around.

“Really, Uncle Winn,” Caity said giggling, “She said so, right Mum?”

Lena laughed and nodded her head, “Yep, you can have a donut if that’s what you want.”

“It is what I want!” Caity said, “Which is the best today?”

“Well, let’s check them out,” Winn said, walking over to the bakery case and pointing out different flavors to Caity.

Winn had become a fixture in the neighborhood at their more casual restaurant. All the regulars knew him by name. A few month after their opening he started accepting suggestions for different flavored donuts for the pastry section. If one of them stuck the person who suggested it could name the donut. Over the course of a few months the donuts had become a hit in National City. Each day was a different line-up of flavors. People came across town to get the donuts and to make suggestions.

Kara giggled at Winn and Caity perusing the shelf of donuts. She held Siobhan in her arms and walked over to give Lena a quick kiss.

“I’m glad you guys came by,” Kara said, “This week has been so hectic I feel like I’ve barely seen the girls.”

“I know,” Lena said, “But next week should be better, right?”

“Yep, we should never have agreed to do events at both restaurants on the same weekend,” Kara said, “I don’t know what we were thinking.”

“You were thinking it’s a windfall,” Lena said, “Kara, you and Winn have a huge corporation coming to town bringing in people from all over and they wanted to come to your restaurants. I’m so proud of you – even if I’m missing you a bit.”

Barry came from around the counter and approached the table, “Lena, do you want Joyce’s Special?”

“You know me quite well, Barry,” Lena said, “Thank you.”

Kara walked over to the bakery counter and pulled out a fresh scone while Barry prepared the Irish tea. He handed it to Kara and she walked back to the table and set it down for Lena. Kara pulled off a bit of the scone and handed it to Siobhan who put it directly into her mouth and grinned.

“I’m still touched you named this after Joyce,” Lena said, sipping her tea, “It makes me very happy.”

“Once we started the naming thing I knew right away we needed to serve this,” Kara said, “You wouldn’t believe how many people come here in the afternoon and order it. I love when I get a free moment and I get to talk to people about who it’s named after.”

“I got a mailman donut!” Caity said excitedly as she ran back to the table. Winn put the donut on the table along with a glass of milk.

“And what flavor is it?” Lena asked.

“It’s chocolate and peppermint and something,” Caity said, taking a big bite.

“Buttermilk,” Winn said.

“Is it really called The Mailman?” Lena asked.

“Yes and our mailman really suggested it,” Winn said, “And he thought the name was funny.”

“Ready for the big weekend, Winn?” Lena asked.

“I think so,” Winn answered, “We’ve got every single employee working at both restaurants and we hired a few temps. It’s going to be crazy.”

“It’s going to be great,” Lena said, “And Eve and I are getting together Saturday with the kids while you two slave away.”

“Perfect,” Winn said, happily, “I hate being gone so many days in a row. And speaking of work, I’ve got to get back.”

Winn gave both girls quick hugs and went back into the kitchen.

“Do you want me to pack up something for dinner for you guys?” Kara asked.

“That would be wonderful,” Lena said, “I’m exhausted and I don’t really feel like cooking.”

“Let me give Barry some instructions,” Kara said. She tried to put Siobhan down in a chair but the toddler clung to her neck. “Okay, you can come.”

Kara walked over to the counter with Siobhan in her arms and spoke with Barry. Caity was stuffing a huge bite of donut into her mouth.

“Hey there, slow down a bit,” Lena instructed. She took the donut from Caity and put it on the plate, “Drink a little milk after this bite.”

Caity finished her bite and took a swig of milk, “This is the best one ever, Mum.”

“That’s what you said last time,” Lena answered, “I think you just like donuts.”

“I love them,” Caity answered excitedly.

Kara came back and sat down, “He’s packing it up.”

“So, I hate to put one more thing on your plate,” Lena said, “But you are remembering that next week you have that class at New Hope, right?”

“Yep, I’ll be there,” Kara said, “I’m excited about it. I love the classes.”

There was a culinary program at the New Hope development that helped people learn to work in the restaurant industry. There were two fully operating restaurants as well as a small culinary school. Kara was the head of the “visiting chef program.” She taught one class a month and recruited other chefs around the city to do the same.

“Next month is the gala,” Lena said, “I can’t believe it’s the final one.”

“You said the project would become self-sustaining,” Kara said, “It’s amazing it happened so quickly.”

“It’s a real testament to the people who live and work there,” Lena said, “The neighborhood is doing so well.”

“It’s a real testament to my incredible wife,” Kara said, winking at Lena.

“Mommy, will you be home to read tonight?” Caity asked.

“Not tonight, sweetie,” Kara answered, tussling Caity’s hair. Caity put on a big frown.

“I told you Mommy has big, big work to do this week, Caity,” Lena said, “That’s why we came to visit.”

“Okay,” Caity answered grumpily.

Barrry came to the table and left a big bag of food. Lena grabbed the bag and put it into the back of the stroller. She heard the ringing of the bell that signaled new customers and glanced up at the door. She saw two older women entering then froze when she realized who it was.

“Lena, Kara,” Lillian said, hesitating, “hello.”

Lena just stood for a moment before gaining her bearings. “Hello, Lillian,” she finally answered. The other woman stood there quietly until Kara intervened.

“Hi, I’m Kara,” Kara said, holding out a hand to the woman.

“Eugenie Miller,” the woman replied, “A pleasure.” Lillian looked at Kara’s chef coat with the restaurant name emblazoned on it.

“Kara, I thought your restaurant was downtown,” Lillian said, clearly looking embarrassed to have walked in on their family.

“That’s Chameleon,” Kara answered, “It was my first restaurant in National City. Me and my partner Winn opened up this place more recently. I’m mostly at the other restaurant but I come here every now and then.”

“It’s so exciting to meet the chef,” Eugenie said, oblivious to the awkwardness, “I’ve eaten at Chameleon – it was extraordinary. I read about this place in the Foodies section and I’ve been dying to come for some sweets so I dragged Lillian along.”

“So, I guess we can go order,” Lillian said, glancing at Lena then moving toward the counter. Eugenie walked up to the baked goods and immediately started talking with Barry about the flavors. Kara looked at Lena and gave her a questioning stare. Lena took a deep breath and called out to Lillian softly.

“Lillian?” Lena asked, and Lillian turned back toward the table, “would you like to come meet our girls?”

Lillian walked back to the table, “Lena, I had no idea. I would never have shown up here if I’d known. I don’t want to intrude.”

“It’s okay, really,” Lena said, placing a hand on Lillian’s shoulder, “Lillian, this is Caity.”

Caity looked up and gave a big smile and a wave. She still had chocolate around the edges of her mouth and a milk mustache over her lip. Lena laughed softly and grabbed a napkin and wiped her face.

“Caity, this is Lillian Luthor,” Lena said.

“Hey, we almost have the same last name,” Caity answered happily.

“Yes, we do,” Lillian said softly, “Did you enjoy your donut?”

“I got the milkman one,” Caity said, “It was sooooo good.” They all giggled at her exuberance.

“Well, maybe I should try one,” Lillian said, “Do you think I should get the milk, too?”

“Yes, always milk with donuts,” Caity said, scrunching her nose like it was a silly question.

“And this is Siobhan,” Kara said, walking around so that Lillian could get a look. Siobhan was shrinking into Kara’s chest, being shy.

“She’s adorable,” Lillian said, “And clearly attached to her mom.”

“It’s the age,” Kara said, “Caity was clingy at this age too.”

“That’s Mommy, not mom,” Caity said, pointing at Kara, “And this is Mum.” She pointed at Lena.

“Oh, okay, I’ll keep that in mind,” Lillian said. She looked up to see Eugenie waving from the bakery section. “I think I’d better catch up with my friend. It was a pleasure meeting you girls.”

Lena walked a couple of steps with Lillian.

“I was going to call you this week, Lillian,” Lena said.

“Really?” Lillian asked, hopefully.

“Yes, I talked to Kara and we thought we might like to plan a dinner with you and her parents next weekend,” Lena said, “I was kind of hoping to introduce you to them again before the whole family thing, but this worked out fine.”

“Lena, just tell me the time and place and I’ll be there,” Lillian said. “And your family,” Lillian paused and controlled her emotions, “They are beautiful, Lena.”

“Thank you, Lillian,” Lena said, getting a little choked up herself, “I’ll call you this week.”

Lena walked back over to Kara and the girls. Kara was rocking back and forth and Lena realized Siobhan was falling into a nap. She smiled softly at Kara.

“Let me walk you out and help you get them into the car,” Kara said.

Caity jumped into the empty stroller seat and they all made their way down the block to their parking spot. They got the girls settled into their car seats and closed the door. Kara stood with Lena on the sidewalk and pulled her into a hug.

“That was weird,” Kara said, laughing softly.

“It actually went pretty well, considering,” Lena said, giving Kara a tight squeeze.

“I’m sorry I won’t be home til late,” Kara said, brushing Lena’s hair back softly over her ear.

“It’s fine, really, darling,” Lena answered giving Kara a soft kiss and opening the car door, “Maybe I’ll even wake up when you arrive.” Lena raised one eyebrow and smirked at Kara.

“Don’t tease me, wife,” Kara answered, laughing.

Lena laughed and waved as she pulled from the parking space to bring the girls home.


	11. After a long weekend of work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena get some alone time

Kara came home and flopped down on the bed truly exhausted.  The big corporate weekend had taken everything out of her.  She only got about four hours sleep the past three nights.  She barely saw Lena and the girls for an entire week.  The events had all been wildly successful.  The patrons raved over the food and the venues and the profits were staggering by restaurant standards.  Kara looked over at her sleeping wife and smiled knowing that she had a few days off to recover.  She fell into a deep sleep.

 

Lena woke and carefully got out of bed.  She remained as quiet as she could as she got dressed quickly in the master bathroom.  She walked out into the penthouse and woke the girls.  They all sat to breakfast in the kitchen.

 

“Can I see Mommy before school?” Caity asked rubbing her eyes tiredly.

 

“No, babe, Mommy needs to sleep,” Lena answered, “But she’s going to pick you up today.”

 

“Can we go to the park?” Caity asked, picking up a strawberry and smooshing it between her fingers before putting it in her mouth.

 

“Caity, don’t play with your food,” Lena said.

 

“But, Siobhan…,” Caity protested.  Lena looked over to see Siobhan happily smashing a banana onto her highchair tray.

 

“Siobhan is a baby,” Lena said, trying to grab the banana away despite Siobhan’s protests.  “You are a big girl.”

 

“So, can we go to the park?” Caity asked.

 

“I don’t know, we’ll see,” Lena answered, “For now let’s finish up and get dressed.  We need to get going.”

 

Lena got what she thought was an adequate amount of food into the girls then brought them into their room.  She made a game of how quietly they could get dressed with Caity -desperately trying to let Kara get some rest.  They managed to make it out of the house without causing too much of a racquet.

 

Lena pulled into the drop off line at the pre-school.  She put the car into park and ran around and unstrapped Caity.

 

“You’re going to be a good girl today, right?” Lena said with a big smile as Caity nodded vigorously, “And Mommy will be here this afternoon.”

 

Caity’s pre-k teacher walked up and took her hand.  Caity turned and waved as she walked over to the play area to start her day.  Lena hopped back into the car and sighed as she watched Caity talk to another little girl.  She couldn’t believe how big she was getting.

 

Lena texted Eliza to make sure everything was still good to go and smiled when Eliza responded immediately.  Agama was closed for the day after the big weekend so they met at a small coffee shop near the school.   Lena ordered coffee for both of them and sat with Siobhan.  Eliza walked in just a few minutes later.

 

“I’m sorry,” Eliza said, “I forgot how tough traffic is coming into the city in the morning.”

 

“Please don’t apologize,” Lena said, smiling and standing for a hug, “You’re doing me a big favor taking Siobhan for the day.”

 

Eliza sat down and handed Lena a bag, “I brought some of Kara’s favorite blueberry kolaches for you to bring home.”

 

“That was very thoughtful,” Lena said, “She’ll love these.”

 

“I know it’s tough with you both working so hard,” Eliza said, “You two manage it well but lately you’ve been so busy.  Did everything go okay on the weekend?”

 

“We’ve hardly spoken,” Lena said, sighing, “But from what I’ve heard it was a rousing success – not that I’m surprised.”

 

“So, I’ll bring Siobhan home after Caity gets out of school?” Eliza asked.

 

“Caity wants to go to the park but I wanted to wait to see how Kara is feeling,” Lena answered, “How about I text you where to meet us?”

 

“That sounds perfect,” Eliza said.  They took their coffees with them and headed out to the cars.  Lena moved over Siobhan’s car seat and put the stroller into Eliza’s trunk.  She got Siobhan settled and gave Eliza another quick hug before getting into her own car and heading home.

 

When Lena walked into the penthouse she was happy to find everything still quiet.  It was around 9:30 and Kara rarely slept late even when she closed up at the restaurant.  Lena knew she must have needed rest badly to still be in bed.  She walked into the bedroom and Kara turned over and blinked her eyes open sleepily.

 

“Mmmmm, what time is it?” Kara asked groggily.

 

“No worries about time,” Lena said, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning in for a kiss, “You needed the rest.  Stay in bed.”

 

“I missed you,” Kara said, leaning back onto her pillow, “I haven’t gotten a real kiss in days.”

 

“Well, we need to remedy that,” Lena said, smirking.

 

“Where’s Siobhan?” Kara asked, starting to rise from the bed.  Lena pushed Kara back a bit roughly and Kara chuckled.

 

“She’s with Eliza,” Lena said giggling, “And I told you to stay in the bed.”

 

“You’re sexy when you’re mean,” Kara teased, trying to grab hold of Lena’s shirt.  Lena pulled away before she could get hold of her and stood up.  She raised an eyebrow and smirked at Kara.

 

“Don’t move,” Lena said, her voice low and husky.

 

Kara laid back on the bed and felt the warmth rush between her legs.  It had been way too long and she wanted her wife in the bed immediately.  She took a deep breath then quickly pulled off her pajama pants and tossed them away, leaving her in a tank top and panties.  Her breath hitched as Lena came walking back from the bathroom wearing nothing but a deep red lace bra and panties.

 

“Fuck, Lena,” Kara whispered, her eyes ogling her wife.

 

Lena walked over and pulled the sheets off of Kara.

 

“You started getting undressed already?” Lena asked, smiling.  Kara blushed and nodded.  She couldn’t keep her eyes off of Lena’s breasts peeking out atop the bra.

 

“Why don’t you finish?” Lena asked.  Kara quickly threw off her shirt and panties and moved over to give Lena room to lay down.  Lena opened up the nightstand and pulled out a scarf.

 

“You know, it’s your fault it’s been so long,” Lena said, climbing slowly into the bed and straddling Kara’s waist.

 

“I’ll make it worth the wait,” Kara whispered, trying to sit up and hold on to Lena.

 

“Nope,” Lena said, grabbing her shoulders and keeping her pinned down, “I think I get to be in control of the situation now.”

 

Kara let out a low moan and tried to grind her hips upward.  Lena shimmied up a bit and grabbed Kara’s wrists, pulling them above her head. 

 

“Hold onto the headboard, darling,” she instructed, leaning down to kiss Kara’s neck.  Kara gasped as the kiss turned into licking and sucking.  Lena reached up with the scarf and tied Kara’s hands in place onto the headboard.

 

“Is this okay?” Lena whispered sexily into Kara’s ear. 

 

“God, yes,” Kara gasped out.  She was tortured not being able to touch Lena but it was the best kind of torture.  She could feel the wetness between her legs and her breath was raspy.

 

“I’m going to take my time with you,” Lena said, as she kissed her way back down Kara’s neck to her breasts, “Since you made me wait so many days.”  Kara’s back was arching and she thought she might have an orgasm just from Lena sucking on her breasts.  She was incredibly turned on and being tied up was making it all the more pleasurable.

 

Lena continued her slow movements, sucking one nipple then the other.  She let her hand wander down Kara’s belly but every time she got right below her bellybutton she brought her hand back upward.  Kara’s eyes were closed and she was gasping and moaning out Lena’s name.  Finally, Kara couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Lena, please,” Kara begged out and her body shuddered.

 

Lena chuckled as she kissed her way down lower.  When she got to Kara’s hips she rearranged herself on the end of the bed.  She waited until Kara opened her eyes and looked down.  Kara saw Lena kneeling between her legs, her hair loose and messy, her lips swollen from the kissing and sucking.  The deep red lingerie clung to her skin.

 

“You are so beautiful,” Kara whispered and Lena faltered for a moment.  She lost her confidence and her dominance as she was filled with love for her wife.  She leaned up and kissed Kara gently on the lips.

 

“I love you so much,” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear before moving back down between her legs.  Lena spread Kara’s legs out wider then moved between them.  She licked her softly, making Kara jump with each swipe of her tongue.  Kara’s hips were bucking up and Lena placed her arm on her stomach to steady her.

 

“Just let me take care of you,” Lena hummed, then she leaned forward and licked Kara much more roughly.  Kara cried out her name over and over again as Lena licked and sucked.  Kara could feel herself getting close.  Lena pulled back and inserted two fingers into Kara and curled them inside her.

 

“Oh god, Lena, you’re going to make me cum,” Kara spewed out, digging her heels into the bed to make Lena’s fingers push even deeper.  Lena leaned in and sucked Kara’s clit and Kara came undone.  Lena hummed into Kara and kept going as Kara bucked wildly beneath her yelling out her name over and over again.  Finally, Kara pulled her legs up in surrender and Lena gently made her way back up her body with kisses.

 

Lena reached up and untied the scarf and Kara immediately pulled her in closely.  Kara intertwined their bodies and held Lena tightly and found her lips with her own.  They kissed passionately for a few minutes and Kara unhooked Lena’s bra and threw it aside. Kara let her hand find it’s way down between Lena’s legs. Lena still had on her panties.  Kara slid her hand inside.  She held her close as she pushed in her fingers and started thrusting.  Somehow it was rough and tender all at the same time.

 

“Kara, right there,” Lena urged on and Kara kept at it until Lena’s orgasm hit.  Lena grabbed Kara’s back so tightly that Kara was sure it would bruise but she didn’t stop.  She kept her fingers moving all the way through Lena’s second orgasm.  When Lena got her breathing back under control she pushed Kara back and collapsed atop her.

 

“Well, I think these panties are ruined,” Lena mumbled out and Kara burst into laughter.

 

“This whole thing was your idea,” Kara teased, “You could have taken them off.”

 

“I got wrapped up in pleasing you,” Lena said, raising an eyebrow.

 

“So, if this is what happens after I work too much,” Kara said smiling, “I might just become a workaholic.”  She leaned in and kissed Lena softly.  Lena leaned back and smiled then stood up.  She pulled off the panties and dramatically threw them across the room, making Kara laugh again.

 

“Stay here,” Lena said, “I’ll be right back.”

 

Lena came back in a moment with two bottles of water and the bag of kolaches.  Kara’s eyes lit up at the food.  Lena snuggled in beside her and they ate the pastries together, sharing kisses between bits.

 

“So, Eliza took Siobhan and brought kolaches,” Kara said, licking her fingers from the last bite, “We need to do something very nice for her.”

 

“I’m not sure what an appropriate gift is for you mother,” Lena said, “When you want to thank her because you got fucked until you screamed like an animal.”

 

Kara giggled and flipped Lena onto her back and straddled her waist, “I want to thank her for the kolaches too.”  Lena laughed and put her hands on Kara’s hips.

 

“I really did miss you,” Lena said, looking up into Kara’s eyes.

 

“I know Lee,” Kara said, leaning forward and kissing Lena’s neck, “I missed you too.”

 

They spent another hour in bed together before making their way to the shower then getting dressed.  They went for a long walk along the river, holding hands and talking about the past few days.  Lena looked like she would burst with pride as Kara told her about the events at the restaurant.  Kara giggled as Lena told her about the silly little things she did to distract the girls when they got rambunctious.  Finally it was time to pick up Caity.

 

“Caity wants to go to the park,” Lena said, “Should I tell Eliza to meet us there?”

 

“Perfect,” Kara answered, and Lena sent a quick text.

 

Lena drove up to the carpool line and Kara hopped out of the car.

 

“Mommy!” Caity screamed delightedly as she ran into Kara’s arms.  Kara spun her around in a tight hug.  Lena beamed watching them from the car.  Kara quickly got Caity into the car seat and hopped back in.

 

“Can we go to the park?” Caity asked.

 

“You never forget, do you?” Lena teased.

 

“Can we?” Caity asked.

 

“Yep, and Zaza and Siobhan are meeting us there,” Kara answered happily.

 

They all met at the park and the girls were happily running in circles.  Eliza and Kara sat down on the grass and Lena headed over to a food truck to grab some snacks.

 

“How was your day, honey?” Eliza asked.

 

“It was perfect,” Kara answered, smiling, “I really appreciate some time alone with Lena.”

 

“It’s hard when you have kids,” Eliza said, “It’s important to make time with one another.”

 

“Thanks, mom,” Kara said, smiling widely.

 

Lena came back with the snacks.  Siobhan toddled over and collapsed onto Lena’s lap.  Caity ran and sat on Kara.  They sat together and ate happily.  Before they got up to leave Kara leaned over and kissed Lena, making Caity scrunch her nose unhappily.  Kara giggled and looked at Lena.

 

“I love you, Lee,” Kara said softly.

 

“If you’re going to get this mushy,” Lena teased, “I may let you work a little more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little while since I updated here. I've been writing more for the Alex/Lena story I've got going. I didn't forget this one, though. Next time we'll have Lillian as Lena and Kara's guest at dinner with Eliza and Jeremiah. The redemption arc is coming to it's completion.


End file.
